


Happily (never) After

by PhoenixFalling



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, LETS GO LESBIANS, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, SO MUCH FLUFF, SuperCorp, Supergirl & Legends crossover, Zarlie must happen, a tale as old as time but with a spin, its gonna get super gay I swear, little bit of gay everywhere, queers of tomorrow, so many characters what was I thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalling/pseuds/PhoenixFalling
Summary: Even the Legends cannot escape consequence as a fugitive jumped Earths, landing on Earth-38where it causes enough damage that potentially leads to the destruction of Earth 1.In order to make things right, the Legends jump dimensions in order to save Kara Danvers from whatever fate this fugitive sealed. The situation is worsened when Charlie recognizes the fugitive as one of the strongest demons that calls herself the Evil Queen.





	1. Our Bad?

**Author's Note:**

> wow so much has happened since I posted a story;; mom spends much her time with her boyfriend so it's just my lonely ass at home so I spend my time watching Killing Eve, B99, Legends, Buzzfeed Unsolved and Runaways
> 
> also Tala Ashe liked my tweet praising "Here We Go Again" so that was by far the best experience in my entire life (sadly, not joking)
> 
> ***

It was a morning just like any other aboard the Waverider. Charlie and Zari were arguing about something minute, Ava was trying her damndest at convincing Sara on about how they should use the timeship to see who the Zodiac Killer’s identity was. Ray was also pestering her about his plight with Nora, the cursed woman he adored that was currently stuck in the Time Bureau’s prison. Constantine was nowhere to be seen, however Sara assumed he was in the library doing ‘master of the dark arts’ things.

Every day was unpredictable, not that their lives were ever a peaceful streamline of events considering the Legends frequently combated some form of evil whether it be the greed of three men, a demon, or immortal being. Those magical creatures were proving to be difficult, although no one could complain that their days aboard the Waverider was boring.

There was never a dull moment, that was one of the many things that Sara loved about her life as a Legend. Her favorite thing, however, was her absolutely amazing girlfriend she met because of her daring adventures as a time traveler; the very one that was explaining her theories about a murder case called ‘The Black Dahlia’.

“Ms. Lance, I have detected a time anomaly,” Gideon’s voice caught the attention of the entire crew.

“Didn’t we fix all of the time anomalies?” Ava wondered aloud, her tone sharp with concern,”Did you guys open up another portal that you haven’t told me about?”

“Not as of yet. In fact thanks to Ms. Tomaz, my scanners are able to sense disturbances on multiple Earths. However, this other wordly disturbance will have a direct affect on the near future for your present,” she replied, her monotone explanation only confusing the time travelers even more.

“What? I had nothing better to do, so I decided to give Gideon an upgrade,” Zari shrugged, chucking a small cereal marshmallow at Charlie,”I was worried that we may have released something that could infect other earth’s timelines and I guess I was right.”

“No, that’s great Z, impressive. Can you explain more, Gideon?” Sara asked, heading over to the main console. The illuminated hologram of a simple feminine face formed at the middle of the computer console. Ava followed her closely, intrigued by the mention of another Earth.

“While I cannot divulge too much as it could damage the extraordinarily sensitive future, a magical fugitive has jumped dimensions. This creature will incapacitate a very important interdimensional ally that is all too important to this timeline,” Gideon replied. At this point in the conversation, Constantine appeared from the library to join the rest of the team. Mick drunkenly sauntered into the control room, freshly opened beer in hand.

“Kara Zor-El?” Zari asked rather quickly, causing the Legends to look at her with a shared surprised expression,”What? You don’t forget a girl like that. And last time I checked, we only know three people from a different earth and I don’t think Leo is that essential to Earth 1,” Charlie seemed particularly interested in Zari’s unusual comment, as was Sara.

Zari’s response was unusual, especially her comment about not forgetting a girl like that. Ray and Mick had witnessed Kara, so why was it Z that immediately brought up the alien within seconds of Gideon’s statement. Sara’s suspicion that Zari was by some definition gay increased sharply by the way she carelessly shrugged off the questioning glances from her teammates.

“Correct, Ms. Tomaz,” the intelligent A.I. responded.

“Didn’t you screw her sister?” Mick rumbled, taking a swig of beer. The subject of his sentence was self explanatory and was, of course, directed towards Captain Lance.

Sara was hit with faded memories of a big party surrounded by friends and meeting a very hot woman with short auburn hair. Ava swerved her head, staring at Sara with wide eyes,”Excuse me? When was this?”

“It was at a wedding,” Sara replied, worming her fingers into Ava’s tight fist so that their hands were intertwined,”It was literally one time, like, a year or so ago. I haven’t seen her since.”

“You slept with Alex? I’m… not surprised,” Zari said with a smirk,”Actually that explains a lot. You do have a thing for strong, badass women in a position of authority.”

“Talking about my sex life is something we are not going to do,” Sara immediately changed the subject,”Plot a course, Gideon if you may?”

“Yes Captain, right away. National City has no idea what is coming their way.”

”All hands on deck for this one, if we’re going to a different Earth we have no idea what things could be like. Ray, you and the boys can run recon on the streets. Be the annoying tourists, blend in with the common man, at least as best you can. I’ll find Kara and Alex, we’re going to need all the help we can get,” Sara turned so that she could stare down Mick and John,”Be good. This is not our timeline to fuck up.”

“A few fires won’t do any harm,” Mick grumbled, chugging more of his beer.

“Have some faith sweetheart,” Constantine shrugged confidently, straightening his thin black tie,”Since when have we let you down?”

“Constantly. At least once a week,” Zari said dryly, speaking not only for Sara but for herself as well.

“I think I’ll join you on this one,” Ava said thoughtfully,”It’s not that I don’t trust you, love, I am curious of an alternative dimension. And I am very interested in meeting this woman that you had a one night stand with.”

“Of course you are, we could always use the help. So it’ll be Ava, Zari, Charlie and myself that will meet up with Kara. That way we’ll be there for protection in case the magical fugitive attacks,” Sara nodded absentmindedly. She got the feeling that Ava was bothered that she slept with someone else, but if she got over Sara sleeping with Constantine, than nothing stood in her way.

“You’ve seen what that woman can do. I don’t think she needs any help,” Z commented, her gaze focused once more on the stack of donuts just out of her reach,”So this has to be a pretty deadly fugitive if we need to jump dimensions to save a nearly invincible superhero?”

“Must be quite a woman to impress you, Z,” Charlie replied nonchalantly, kicking her boots up on the dining table. She tried to put up an impartial front, but Zari’s constant praise of Kara was definitely pushing some of Charlie’s buttons.

“That may be so, but we have no idea what creature we’re facing. Each team needs to stick together,” Sara’s gaze flickered primarily from Constantine to Charlie,”So Ray, if you have to leash up Mick and John than go for it. This isn’t our Earth for them to fuck up. No splitting up, you three stay together. The four of us won’t split either, it’ll be safer.”

“What’s this? I’m finally on the A-Team for once?” Zari scoffed, tearing off a chunk of a pink frosted donut,”No babysitting! What an interesting change of pace. That is until we get shafted for the Woman of Steel and her equally badass sister.”

“Aw, don’t say that Z. You’re just as badass as Kara and Alex,” Sara trailed off, slowly leading into the next sentence mainly to mess with her,”I do have one little thing I need you to do for me.”

“Oh?” Zari’s tone was questionable at best, she clearly had her doubts.

“Watch Charlie. The shapeshifter doesn’t leave your sight,” Sara was expecting adamant complaints from Zari, and while she certainly did not look happy, it was Charlie that was more verbally against it.

“Aye! What did I do to warrant Buzzkill to watch my every move?” Charlie protested but by the look on her face she knew damn well why.

“Really? Are we going there?” Z glared at her through narrowed eyes. Judging by the proudful grin on Charlie’s face, she purposefully was trying to get under Zari’s skin.

“Are you sure it’s safe for Zari to watch the shapeshifter? I’m worried they may kill each other,” Ava said quietly so that only Sara could hear.

“They don’t look familiar to you? Not in the slightest?” Sara murmured, watching Charlie and Z launch into another argument, this time about what was better; cats or dogs. In the month since Constantine fucked with time, there was a pivotal shift in Charlie and Zari’s relationship. It’s not all the arguing, they had done that since the day the fugitive joined the team, but it’s the lingering looks. But there were rare occasions where they were nice to each other, but those instances were very uncommon.

She found it endearing that Charlie flirted constantly but Zari was just too whipped to see it. No matter how hard she worked to get them to realize their feelings for each other, the stubborn women worked even harder to act like ignorant children.

“What do you mean?” Ava focused her attention on the two bickering women with an eyebrow raised thoughtfully.

Sara just laughed, shaking her head as her girlfriend failed to comprehend what she was hinting at. At least Ray agreed with her but he insisted that she just let them find their own way whereas Sara wanted to push the two together. Really, really badly.

“Legends, we can all add ‘dimension travelers’ to our repertoire,” Sara said with a finality in her sing-songy voice as the ship entered a strange blue wormhole. If this worked, she would definitely have thank Cisco and Jax for modding the ship to breach dimensions.

“Z? Can I talk to you for a second?” She asked, jerking her head in the direction of the corridor,”Privately?” Sara wanted to say a couple of words before their next mission started because she had no idea when she would get another chance like this.

“Sure, Cap,” Zari shrugged, trying to play it cool. Her wide eyes said otherwise, she was definitely worried on some level what Sara wanted to talk about.

Sara ignored Ray’s slight head shake as if he (correctly) anticipated her intention. She led an anxious Zari Tomaz down a couple of halls to ensure that they were as alone as they could be on the cramped time machine.

“No, you are not in trouble,” She said before Z had a chance to defend herself for whatever infraction came to mind.

“Not yet,” Zari grumbled like a teenager that got caught trying to sneak out.

“Ignoring that,” Sara rolled her eyes at the stubborn woman,”How deadly could this threat be? You created the algorithm, so you’ll have the best idea of how deadly this threat is to affect Earth 1. I don’t want to startle the team too much, not yet.”

“I set the parameters broad enough to cover any significant ripple throughout 38 Earths that would have direct causation to ours. What worries me is that somehow Supergirl is affected to the point where our own timeline is in jeopardy. You’ve seen her in action more than I have, you know how tough she is,” Zari folded her arms across her chest.

“That’s exactly what worried me too. Did your readings give you any hint at what this fugitive does to Kara? Does it kill her?” Sara hated going into a situation so blind. True, most of their excursions throughout time were blurred but at least they had an idea of what was supposed to be right. In this new Earth where aliens and humans lived together, it would be impossibly difficult to separate extraterrestrial and extraordinarily from the humans.

“I don’t know. Gideon?” Zari asked the AI which was likely listening in. She was.

“While we have entered Earth-38, I am unable to map this timeline,” her voice echoed from a speaker overhead,”It will take time to calibrate my matrix to process this Earth’s timeline of monumental events in order to give further hindsight on this fugitive.”

“Great, just great,” Z sighed heavily, shaking her head in disappointment,”Sorry Cap.” She hung back awkwardly, unsure if she was being dismissed yet since she was of little help.

“There is one more thing…” Sara said, partially indecisive if she should say anything. She felt like the sort of owed Zari, after all she was the one that nudged her towards making one of the best decisions that she would ever make. It was her turn to return the favor.

“Do you remember what you said to me? That day you went through your personal ‘Groundhog Day’,” she asked, ignoring the amusement that tempted a smile on her face as Zari froze; a look of horror draining all the color from her face.

“Love is worth the risk.” Sara asked, taking a very confused Zari by the shoulders,”Even the best of us can’t do this alone.”

“Did you seriously just use my own words against me? My, uh-situation- with Charlie is different than you and Ava. We’re entirely different people,” she pointed out, arms crossing across her chest,”I seriously cannot believe you are suggesting I like her of all people.”

“That’s what makes life interesting. Ava and I tried to kill each other multiple times. Nora Darhk could not be anymore different than Ray. Life is short, you deserve to have some fun,” Sara shook her head, losing what little patience she had every passing second,”Z, you deserve to be happy. Who cares if it’s a spunky girl who happens to be a magical fugitive?”

“What the hell are you on? Is this what happens when you’ve been time traveling too much?” A familiar look of disgust pressed her narrowed features,”I know you did not just suggest what I think you’re suggesting.”

“You’re family Zari, whether you like it or not. We’ve defeated a demon god with a giant blue childrens toy, defeated the spirit of a serial killer amongst other strange things. At the end of the day, wouldn’t it be nice to go out with someone? Have some fun? Engage in some extracurricular activities?” Sara wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

She blinked at Sara, a perplexed and tiresome bored look in her coal brown eyes,”Really, Lance. You’re trying really hard to get me laid. Why? Why so interested in my lack of romance? Relationships aren’t for everyone.”

This was going to be harder than she thought. Of course Zari assumed she was up to something when in fact all she wanted was for her close friend to finally find some happiness. She would be the first to admit that watching Z and Charlie’s relationship grow into something more was unexpected, but their failing to flirt were pretty damn cute in the beginning,”You’re utterly hopeless.”

“Hopeless in what?” Zari gaped, entirely clueless at what Sara was talking about.

“I have Ava, Ray has this weird thing going on with Nora. Mick has his writing, and you have…” Sara attempted to guide the infuriating woman into her desired response.

“Donuts?” Zari offered desperately, throwing up her arms in defeat as Sara  
let out an exasperated groan.

“Captain Lance is referencing your sexual tension with Charlie, Miss Tomaz,” To both Sara and Zari’s surprised, Gideon decided to join into the conversation.

Immediately her face turned a flushed red as she tried to flee, but it wasn't like she had anywhere to hide. Zari coughed a couple of times after choking on air, although Sara was convinced that she was attempting to give herself some time to come with a valid argument,”Sexual tension? With Charlie?! I have never been so grossed out, and I heard Nate and Amaya have sex. It was utterly horrifying, Mallus was scary as a mouse comparing to that.”

“You’re doing that thing where people over explain to avoid talking about an awkward subject. Usually I’d find it cute and enduring, but I’ve had to sit on my ass and watch you two bicker nonstop for months. Z, why don’t you see that she likes you?” Sara’s hands were now resting comfortably on her hips as she stared at Zari with judging ice eyes.

“Maybe because she picks fights with me constantly, goes out of her way to get me mad. I can't get a moment to myself because she appears out of nowhere to give me a hard time,” the more Zari talked, a look of realization creeped over her stiff complexion,”It doesn't help that by some luck she's always under my supervision whenever we go into the field but that may be you playing matchmaker.”

“Oh my god Z, you are so whipped it's infuriating,” a hefty sigh escaped from Sara,”I put you two on the same team because you work well together.”

“Whipped? And do you know what the meaning of ‘well’ is because I don’t think it means what you think it does,” Zari replied sarcastically.

“Why are you fighting me so hard on this? Say what you want, there’s something between you two that’s more than just friendly banter,” there were more than one instances where Sara was worried that a genuine fight would break out between the two; although one of them typically stormed off before it escalated too far.

“Friendly is not the word I would use,” Zari mumbled under her breath.

“I am afraid I have to interrupt this conversation, Captain. We have safely landed in National City 2019,” somehow Gideon’s emotionless voice sounded regretful.

“Yes!” Zari cheered, trying to make a run for the control room before Sara stepped in front of her in the blink of an eye.

“Not so fast, hotshot. We’re not finished,” Sara narrowed her eyes. If looks could kill, than perhaps the fatal stare from Zari would have killed her dead permanently.

“Maybe you aren’t but I am,” her hand raised to her totem, but she did not press it. Not yet anyway. Sara stepped out of Zari’s way, knowing that she had no reservations against using her air totem against the team leader.

“Don’t make me lock you two in a room. I’ve got Gideon on my side, right, G?” Sara asked loudly, this time inviting in the Waverider’s AI to weigh in.

“Miss Tomaz, do you forget that I see everything that goes on around here? Do you need a couple of hours in my matrix again?” Gideon’s robotic voice fluctuated in attempt to feign amusement.

“Whatever,” Zari called over her shoulder as she rounded the corner.

“She’s a handful, that one. Since Ray won’t help me, I may need your assistance Gideon,” Sara said aloud,”Later though. We’ve got a Supergirl to save and a fugitive to capture.”

“You have my support, Captain.”

 

************************************************************************************************************************

 

In National City…..

 

A perky blond rushed stepped out of an elevator, a tired sigh escaping. She was already late to work because of another attack from the Children of Liberty; this time she was defending that was family walking through the park when six Children attacked.

Everything started spiralling out of control after her untimely departure from the DEO. Not only was she forced to reveal her identity to Nia because of an injury, who than in turn went to Lena for help; but because the tension between the nationalists and aliens was more deadly each day. Because she could not work alongside the DEO meant that she was stretched thin and constantly clashing with the agency.

Alex tried to help, she really did, but Kara refused to listen as she feared that her sister would lose the job she loved so much. She knew that time would grant leniency and she would be back working with the DEO, but until then, it didn't hurt to get a little help from Lena and Nia. Kara was forced to keep her life as Supergirl away from her sister, she did not want to get Alex in any more trouble than already.

Kara sat down at her desk that was littered with random sheets of paper and articles for the piece she was currently working on. The first draft done and was currently working a second draft, this time using the suggestions that Snapper marked the draft with an obnoxious red pen.  
‘Working’ was not an exact definition of what she was doing, procrastinating was a much more fitting description. Kara repeatedly reread the same sentence, her mind deciding that it would rather focus on a very important conversation she had with Lena the other day. It involved a lot of tears on both ends, not only had they talked about the whole situation with her alternate identity but about Lena's former relationship with James and the Haron-El experiments she was doing.

That was definitely an eye opening night for Kara, seeing how distraught her best friend was over Adam’s death. Lena was still very vague about her breakup with James, she had a suspicious feeling that there was more than she was letting on. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone, but Kara was oddly relieved that her best friend was no longer in a toxic relationship with someone who clearly did not treat Lena as well as he should have.

Somewhere in that night of raw, potentially friendship ending truthbombs; hence Kara’s secret that she tried to hard to protect Lena from being exposed. There were a lot of tears, alcohol, and some crying happened. Kara’s memory of that night were hazy, but one alarming vision stuck out; so strong that she was positive that it was not just a wishful hallucination caused by too much alien alcohol.

A kiss, partially influenced by the drinks and (at least Kara wanted to believe) repressed feelings. One she never wanted to forget, it was so sweet and tender, so much softer and even more better than she could ever imagine. The downside of wine and alien rum was the morning after, a wicked hangover and a lot of vomiting. And the fact that neither Kara nor Lena has brought it up since that night.

She was so distracted by the idea of talking to Lena about that night that Kara failed to notice Nia Nal standing over her, coffee in hand. Nia’s face reflected concern with a reassuring smile touched at the edge of her mouth,”You okay?”

“No, but I’ve got bigger issues,” she laughed dryly, concern growing quickly as Nia’s eyes darkened with some sort of disturbance,”Are you okay?”

“Just another weird dream,” Nia sighed, handing Kara the spare coffee. She could see the stack of coffee cups on Nia’s desk which alarmed her even more.

“Do I need to call Brainy?” Kara offered. No matter how much she tried to help Nia understand her dreams, she had a peculiar connection with Brainiac5 that she simply could not understand. Than again, Nia said the exact same thing about her and Lena’s relationship.

“No… I didn’t pick up any feeling of violence. Just a confused feeling, as if the people I saw didn’t belong. And I think another face, shrouded in darkness that did have an aura of malinintent,” Nia spoke slowly, growing quiet as Snapper glared daggers in their direction. She sat down on the opposite size of Kara’s desk, tucking her legs underneath the chair.

“Remember what we practiced. Close your eyes, breath slowly,” Kara instructed, taking a big gulp of coffee before continuing,”What do you see?”

“A weird aircraft… I can hear distorted female voices, they sound friendly,” Nia murmured, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

“And the scenery?” Kara asked, pondering on who this group of people were and if they were a threat.

“Nothing jumps out. There’s a couch but that’s the only thing I can place. Someone is lying on the couch, a woman is at their side”She’s crying. God, it’s horrible. The poor woman is destroyed,” she opened her eyes that were drastically brighter than before. Nia breathed a sigh of relief as if a ginormous weight was lifted off her back.

“Thats… a lot to digest. Any hint about who any of these people were?” Kara asked, a peculiar unsettling feeling creeping up her spine. None of Nia’s other futuristic dreams had ever caused this reaction, but Kara was forced to ignore her own feelings of uncertainty to focus back on her friend.

“No? Maybe? I don’t know how important it is, but there was one other really odd thing. There was a little white bird on the woman’s shoulder,” Nia smiled gratefully. She was relieved even by just discussing her dream, although her drooping eyelids hinted that she was still sleepy.

“A bird? What kind?” Kara was completely dumbfounded. This was perhaps one of the strangest prophetic dreams Nia had ever described.

“I don’t know,” Nia stifled a yawn by covering her mouth with a hand. These dreams were taking a massive toll on the young woman and it showed.

“Why don’t you go home? Take a nap,” a yawn escaped from Kara herself. She took a couple sips of the coffee, enjoying the sweetened warm liquid as it washed away the partial feeling of exhaustion.

“Maybe after I finish this report-” Nia froze, her gaze focusing on something behind Kara. Her eyes narrowed in brief confusion before widening with a flash of relief coursing through the caramel iris.

“What?” Kara turned around, confounded by the sight of a group of women that were talking to a Catco employee. They jabbed a thumb back in Kara’s direction as the feeling of dread vanished instantly when she recognized a few of them,”That bird was a canary.”

“A canary? I mean, it could be but how did you know?” Nia followed her gaze, turning around to see the group of people herself. She shook her head in utter confusion and glanced back at Kara with a questioning frown.

Standing so abruptly it caused a pulsating headache, Kara greeted the group with Nia following behind her,”Sara! Zari and… Amaya?” It had been a long time since she had last seen the people; it was certainly not a pleasant memory either. Amaya looked drastically different and had an aggressively confident vibe compared to the gentlewoman Kara had met after they defeated the Nazis. There was woman she did not recognize was holding hands with Sara; quietly assessing her surroundings without any emotion displayed on her face.

The woman who she initially perceived as Amaya shook her head and replied with a shockingly thick Irish accent,”Charlie.”

“It’s good to see you all. I do hope this isn’t another call to save your Earth from another life alternating event?” Kara lowered her voice so that her coworkers would not hear. There was time later to catch up, she was particularly curious about the Amaya look alike and the quiet blond that remained alert and obviously on edge.

Sara seemed to sense her anxiety about talking about these sorts of things aloud in front of other people,”Is there anywhere more private we can talk?” Charlie muttered something under her breath that led to Zari to lightly smack her in response.

“Yes,” Kara nodded, dread grabbing ahold of her heart once more. She started to lead them towards the balcony where they could discuss more openly when she noticed Nia hanging back as if unsure to follow,”Nia? You coming?”

“Oh! Of course!” She replied instantly, any sign of exhaustion evaporated. Nia was eager to be included in whatever this was. Anything involving the Legends was sure to be something interesting.

Ignoring the confused looks of the other reporters who were far too busy to verbally express concern, the line of women slipped out onto the balcony without any issue.

“You wouldn't come all this way just to see me, Sara, what's going on?” Kara asked the second the door shut securely behind Nia.  
It took Sara a good minute to answer as her friends exchanged a troubled look among themselves,”From a long, complicated story that I’ll explain later; something from our world comes and causes some trouble here. You end up getting involved somehow and it affects Earth 1’s timeline.”

“Any idea what this ‘something’ is?” Kara asked, worry pricking at her heart. Sara and the Legends just wouldn't travel to her Earth of something serious was up, especially if somehow this thing has a ripple effect to both of their timelines.

“Ray and the others are hitting the street now to see if they spot anything unorthodox. However, that might prove to be difficult since we don't know what's alien or magical fugitive,” Sara explained.

“Depends on the creature,” Charlie interjected,”Ol’ John and I will get an idea the more we learn of this Earth. The few aliens I have interacted with give off a different energy than creatures with a magical source.”

“Is there anyway you have access to government computers? I have been working on an algorithm that may help track it down,” Zari added, shoving her hands in the pockets of the deep red flannel,”Our resident supercomputer is still adjusting to this Earth’s timeline.”  
Nia’s eyes widened, shooting her an ominous and alarming glare. Kara ignored it, assuming that she was just overwhelmed by her time traveling friends and a potentially disastrous threat.

“The DEO is not entirely fond of me at the moment, but I think Alex may be able to convince the Commander to help you,” Kara said carefully, biting the edge of her tongue in thought,”Brainy won’t need much persuasion, if any at all.” She slid out her phone, shooting a quick text to her sister asking to call her when she got the chance.

“I can’t imagine anyone not being fond of you,” a sly voice commented from the doorway. Lena. This explained Nia’s frantic glances that Kara initially wrote off as confusion and maybe that she was overwhelmed with this group of odd strangers. But alas, it was her poor attempt at warning her that someone else had arrived to the impromptu meeting.

“Are you going to introduce me to your friends, Kara? I haven’t seen any of them around before,” Lena’s gaze landed on each and every one of the Legends, her eyes revealing nothing as she presumably gathered an initial judgement.

“Lena knows,” Kara mumbled reluctantly under her breath, giving Captain Lance free range to explain however she liked of their complicated connection. She had not gotten around to telling Lena yet about her endeavours on another Earth yet, that was a conversation for another night influenced by alcohol. Knowing that there are multiple Earths and that time traveling is possible is something that could be world-shattering or, in Lena’s case, ideas for her next big project.

“Well than, Lena, I’m Captain Sara Lance of the Waverider; a spaceship capable of time and dimension traveling. This is my girlfriend, Ava Sharpe. She runs a time agency on our Earth,” She summarized, skipping over the story of how they met. A story that Kara was sure she wanted to hear someday.

Ava Sharpe said a quick hello but other than that stayed silent. Even from the brief greeting, Kara could feel the air of authority and pride radiated from Sara’s girlfriend. Although Kara did not know Sara all too well, from what she gathered during their last interactions she had a hard time believing that the deadly ex-assassin as someone who would be tied down in a relationship. This Ava must be one hell of a woman to capture the heart of Sara Lance.

“Zari Tomaz, resident engineer and welder of the Air Totem,” the tan woman’s hand rubbed affectionately on the glistening red stone that sat comfortably below her collarbone.

“Name’s Charlie. I am a shapeshifter, or was until John Constantine fucked that all up. Newest member of this ragtag team of nobodies,” the rash woman said, not having anyone introduce her. While that sort of explained why she looked like Amaya, Kara knew there was a much more interesting story behind this new Legend.

“You all seem like a colorful bunch,” Lena commented carefully, shaking Sara’s outstretched hand. There was a flash of tension between the intelligent women that Kara would never understand; perhaps because she never had that natural leadership that both Lena and Sara shared. Or the world simply could not handle two of the most powerful women she knew interacting on one earth; when Alex got involved there was a good chance the world as she knew it would fracture.

“I’m guessing you know Kara through her night job?” She asked with an eyebrow cocked ever so slightly. The way Lena spoke gave off an almost hostile vibe towards Kara’s superb friends, maybe that was jealousy swimming around in her enticing green gaze instead of caution.

“She saved my earth twice,” Sara replied simply.

“Three, you guys were dealing with your own issues when I helped Oliver and Barry deal with a magic book and rewriting destinies. Met Batwoman. It was a fun trip, more or less,” Kara shrugged, as if it was no big deal. The most interesting development out of that entire adventure was her interaction with Kate Kane only confirmed something she feared to confront.

“Care to explain the reason we were not there to help, Charlie?” Zari’s tone dry with annoyance but Kara also picked up an affectionate octave faint within her words.

“Never gonna let that go, Miss Kitty?” Charlie smirked arrogantly, taking a step closer to Zari as if inviting her to make the first move. Zari’s nostrils flared as she glared at the shapeshifter, Kara was fairly surprised that she did not say anything in response. Kara glanced at Sara, who met her stare with a casual shrug; all but confirming her suspicion that she was not the only one that caught wind of their sexual tension.

“Watch it Charlie, I’m not going to try and stop her if she throws the first punch. God knows you deserve it,” Ava smiled as Sara casually looped her arm around the taller blond’s shoulder.

“Well, it is a pleasure to meet you all,” Lena replied, her voice masking a feeling of curiousity. The skepticism was very faint in her tone but it was still there; even if it was only Kara that picked up on it. “I just need to steal her for moment,” Lena led the Kryptonian away from the group, only stopping once they reached the complete opposite end of the balcony.

“Is everything okay Lee?” Kara asked, much more concerned about her best friend than whatever troubles the Legends caused. Things were getting crazy at an alarming rate, with the Legends asking for help in the middle of an all out war against terrible human supremacists and her complicated relationship with Lena. There was a faint whisper in the back of her head that suggested that now would be an excellent time to bring up the kiss.

“I just needed to see you,” Lena admitted reluctantly, her gaze falling to the ground; unable to look her in the face. There was a faint quiver in her voice, one that made Kara drastically more worried that something was wrong. Alarmingly wrong for the usually stoic CEO to be visibly vulnerable in public.

“What happened? Did someone hurt you? Whose ass do I need to kick?” Her heart lurched into her throat as Lena suddenly embraced her in a tight hug, burying her face under Kara’s chin. Something was definitely wrong if Lena was willing showing affection in front of a group of strangers.

“I got a letter from Lex and he’s as furious as ever. Said he had plans and since Superman disappeared, you’re next. I just kinda freaked out,” Even though her voice was muffled, Kara could tell she was on the verge of tears. How did her lunatic brother even manage to get a letter out of a high security prison? Money and connections, probably.

“Hey now, I’m okay. See? I’ve got a group of friends with their own set of skills right over there. And they need my help with something, but I’d love it if you tag along. That way you can make sure I’m safe, and I can protect you too just in case, Lex tries to pull something, we’ll be together,” She whispered, her arms wrapped around Lena’s lower torso. As much as she would have prefered to go back to one of their apartments, away from the building full of reporters but there were more pressing matters. But maybe working with the Legends would be a distraction from Lena’s maniac of a brother, and also so they could spend some time together,”Besides, once you see this team in action you’ll be reassured. Nothing is going to happen to me while they are here.”

“Fine, you’ve convinced me.” When the two woman separated, Kara caught Sara’s eye. The way the captain was staring at the two, with a single raised eyebrow and a suspicious gleam in her eye stirred a feeling of curiosity deep within. Why did she have a feeling that Sara was perhaps too interested in her friendship with Lena?

Ava was saying something to her girlfriend that caused her to laugh while the other two were busy arguing about whether or not the mythical creatures on their planet is just an alien. Charlie was very adamant that these magical creatures were just freaks of nature, but the crestfallen look on her face said otherwise. Nia, surprisingly, was very intrigued in the conversation between Charlie and Zari; even contributing.

“You’re going to have to tell me the story how you met this lot someday,” Lena murmured.

“Believe it or not, there are more of them. Right now, in our city,” Kara said under her breath, her attention snatched by the phone vibrating in her pocket,”Go socialize. Make friends. Zari likes computers and engineering, Sara is a reformed assassin. You have a wide variety of topics to talk about.”

Lena hesitantly walked away from Kara, but not without looking back; a glimpse of uncertainty flashing through her usual confident emerald eyes. Kara was relieved when the contact name popped up as ‘Alex Danvers’ followed by a string of emojis.

“Kara? Are you hurt? Is everything okay?” Her sister inquired urgently. She could hear faint voices on the other line, signalling that Alex was still likely at the office.

“Calm down Alex, I’m perfectly fine. There is an interesting situation though,” Kara wasn’t really sure how to tell her sister that the one woman had a one night stand with (at least to her knowledge) was in town and needed their help,”Do you remember Sara Lance?”

It sounded like Alex choked on something, sputtering to speak,”Sara Lance? The very hot very deadly woman I slept with that one time on another earth?” Alex’s tone was hushed so her fellow DEO agents could not hear.

“I don’t know of any other,” now was not the best time for teasing her but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t,”She needs our help. Is there anyway they can come to the DEO and get Brainy’s help, maybe use your resources? I know Hailey’s been a pain, but there is a serious threat that affects their world and I’m worried about the repercussions it could have on our Earth.”

“How the hell do I explain to her that a bunch of time travelers from another world are here because of some dimension alternating being? I just don’t think it’s a good idea,” Alex took a pause to collect her thoughts,”I think it will be safer to run this underground. The four of us should be able to figure it out in no time.”

“At least seven,” Kara said quietly. She was not sure how Alex would react about working alongside an eccentric group like the Legends. It’s not that her sister wasn’t a team player, in fact she was a great team leader, but seven people were a lot to deal with. Alex still was not to too happy about Nia and Lena knowing about her secret identity, which was exactly why she could not tell her sister about her growing attraction for a certain CEO,”Not including the other Legends that are gallivanting around National City, or you and Brainy.”

“Seven what?” Alex sounded flabbergasted, a heavy sigh of defeat escaped as a sign that Kara had convinced her.

“Just get Brainy and be ready to meet us. I’ll text you where,” Kara hung up before her sister had any time to change her mind. Her apartment was not equipped to house this many people, she could only hope that they could find a secure alternative where the large gathering of heroes could work away from the watchful eye of Col. Hailey.

She briskly walked over to her friends, realizing with a start that this must look very strange to anyone with half a brain,”Bad news, DEO is out. Alex brought up a good point, probably not best to work with the government. Sorry, looks like we’ll have to do this old school.”

“Than so be it. We can use Gideon, although it may take some time for Zari to calibrate so that she can access the police radar and camera systems. I just spoke to Ray over coms, they may have a lead. A woman was seen having a conversation with a mirror in the middle of a hardware store. Apparently there’s a video of it, so-” Sara was explaining until Zari cut her off.

“Found it,” Z tossed a phone to Sara. Kara, extremely curious about this crazy lady talking to a mirror, crowded around the phone. Ava leaned over her shoulder and Charlie squeezed between Kara and Sara to get a better view. Lena and Nia hung back, talking quietly amongst themselves.

It was a short blurry video shot between shelves of a store full of tools. A middle aged woman with a paled, almost ghost like complexion was talking frantically with her hands waving in the air. She wore a sleek purple dress with a fancy white fur coat wrapped around her neck that accented her high cheekbones.

On the mirror was a masked face, clear as day; almost like it was a high quality television screen. The woman and the mirror were having a heated argument that started to escalate as the lady started yelling angrily. She could feel Charlie stiffen next to her when the woman turned around, getting a distinct visual of the strange woman’s face. It would be enough to go on, at least Kara hoped it would be.

“Can you clean up the audio?” Sara asked as she hit the replay button to watch it the video once more.

“Even better, once we get back to the ship I can run facial,” Zari responded instantly, her voice switching from confidence to concern,”Charlie?”

“I know her,” the shapeshifter’s voice was harsh but somehow at the same time haunted. The disturbing look on her face was shocking, an unsettling feeling tingling down her spine.

Sara remained quiet, casting an encouraging look at Zari. Brown eyes met blue and she nodded with understanding. “I know your time in that hellhole was, well, hell and you don’t like talking about it. You just need to tell us what you know about this fugitive.”

“Why don’t we go to the Waverider now?” Ava suggested when Charlie refused to answer,”Get a jumpstart on tracking her down. We can talk anywhere, just without the judgemental stares.”

“Waverider? Gideon? Who are you people?” Lena asked, exchanging a bewildered glance with Kara. She shared the same feeling, so much was happening at once. Watching the Legends work was definitely a wonder; by some miracle this peculiar team of characters functioned adequately. They all shared this familial chemistry, although there was a gentle sense of love between Ava and Sara that Kara was sort of jealous of.

Charlie and Zari were the complete opposite, the tension between the two was a weird mixture of scary yet romantic. Kara had a feeling though that they used arguing as a coping mechanism for dealing with their feelings for each other.

“Where is your ship?” the Kryptonian woman turned to Sara.

“Does this building have roof access?” Captain Lance asked, only confusing the women of Earth 38 even more.

“It does,” Lena confirmed hesitantly.

“Perfect,” Sara pulled out her phone for a split second as she sent a message,”Not far than.”

“Nia, if you can lead the way?” Lena asked, resuming her typical CEO persona  
once more.

The young writer was surprised that her boss asked her to lead, an opportunity that Nia gratefully jumped at. She positioned herself at the head of the group, guiding them through the cramped Catco office towards the elevator.

Lena held Kara back so that they would bring up the rear behind Charlie and Zari who was gently reassuring that she would protect the shapeshifter from the fugitive. Charlie rebutted that she didn’t need protection, quickly losing her aggressive demeanor when Zari slung her arm around her shoulder.

“You’ve got some explaining to do,” Lena said in a hushed voice, switching Kara’s attention from the adorableness that was Charlie and Zari. There was no malice or hurt in her tone, but it curiosity weighed heavily,”You never mentioned multiple earths or a team of time traveling superheroes. Maybe a man faster than the speed of light but I thought you were talking about Superman.”

“That would be the Flash, or Barry Allen on his Earth. There were some annoying aliens that were going to enslave their planet so I helped out, that’s how I met Sara and the other Legends. Zari didn’t join the team until later, I met her when a Nazi invasion led by an evil version of Supergirl and Green Arrow interrupted a wedding. And recently, some magic book switched the lives up of two of my friends and I met a rather interesting woman, Kate Kane that moonlights as a vigilante dressed like a bat. It’s sort of like a yearly thing, Earth-1 seems to attract trouble,” Kara quickly summarized three massive events, heart skipping a beat at Lena’s frown when she mentioned Kate.

Was that jealousy she saw lurking behind a strict exterior? “Kara Danvers; Savior of multiple Earths, defeating evil versions of yourself. You really are amazing,” she sighed, a solemn expression crossing her face,”How can anyone ever compare?”

“Don’t count yourself out. I honestly don’t know where I would be without you,” Kara offered a friendly smile, her heart lurching into her throat as Lena glanced at her with sorrowful green eyes,”You remind me that there are still good humans out there.”

“If I’m your standard for a good person than humanity is screwed,” Lena pointed out, her eyes falling to the ground.

“You’re the best of us,” Kara smiled kindly, affectionately bumping shoulders with the young Luthor woman. Even with the forced grin Lena put on just for her, Kara’s heart skipped several beats. “I mean it, Lee.”

Nia, Ava, and Sara took the first elevator ride up since the one elevator that reached the rooftop was relatively small. Now that half of their party was gone, Kara definitely felt the interested stares of her coworkers. The realization hit her as if she flew face first into a steel building that her interactions with her boss could be perceived as flirtatious. There were already rumors that only grew more frequent each time Lena quite literally dragged her away for a lunch or early dinner at least once a week.

Finally the elevator dinged, the steel doors opened to let in the four women. Instead of standing there in awkward silence, Kara decided to ask the Legends some questions. “So, Charlie, how did you end up with the Legends?”

Her gaze slid to Zari as a mischievous smile crossed her face as she eagerly replied,”I got into some shenanigans in England when these lot tracked me down. They were going to send me to Hell so used my skill to try and get some sympathy. It was Amaya’s form that struck a chord in Z here and I’ve been helping them ever since. Although Constantine cursed me so I’m stuck in this body for now.”

“Helping? Are you being serious?” Zari laughed, shaking her head in dismay,”You turned our entire team into puppets, remember? Sirens of Spacetime? Did you forget that I was turned into a cat by you magical twats?”

“You can complain all you want, but you were a damn cute cat. It’s a shame you turned back,” Charlie had the audacity to wink and made a run for it was the doors slid open in perfect timing.

“I’m gonna kill her,” Zari hissed under her breath as she followed the (former) shapeshifter out the door. There was no mistaking the soft smile that she tried to hide from Kara; but it was too late. Where all the Legends disasters like these two?

“Ladies first,” she bowed dramatically, casting a broad smile at Lena as she walked passed Kara while rolling her eyes.

“This is… Wow,” Lena, for once in the years she had known the highly intelligent Luthor was actually lost for words. Atop the building  
was a foreign ship, a design unique to only the Waverider.

Kara refrained from speaking so that Lena could soak in the amazement that was a literal timeship from another Earth without commentary. She never appreciated technologies like the Waverider, but she would be a fool to ignore how adorable Lena was as she eagerly asked Zari a dozen questions before they even set foot aboard.

Zari didn’t seem to mind, even offering a special tour where she can personally show Lena how the timeship worked. Her face lit up, sending Kara’s heart fluttering at seeing Lena genuinely joyful as they boarded the ship.

“Welcome, Kara, Lena, an Nia to the Waverider,” Sara said with a certain dramatic flare as the three Earth 38 woman entered the control room.


	2. vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie opens up to Zari about her surprising connection with the strange woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've combed over this for about 3 days and I don't know what else to add so :X

“Okay, I’ve done what I can. It’s up to the facial recognition now,” Zari leaned back in the chair, cracking her knuckles just to show off. Lena was watching closely the entire time as she effortlessly modified Gideon’s code to lock into any face structures to match the fugitive. 

“Even with the boys trying to track the fugitive on the ground, National City is massive. Like finding a needle in a haystack,” Ava sounded particularly concerned. Of the pair, Director Sharpe was prone to extreme anxiety about their missions and understandably so,”Ray certainly has his hands full.”

“Thank you, Z. Can you see how Charlie is doing? If she’s in the mood, maybe see what she knows about this thing. It’s unsettling seeing her disturbed since she is usually unfazed by the other magical beasts we’ve encountered,” Sara asked her, unable to hide the smug smile that lightly graced her lips. “I’m worried about her,” she added as Ava nodded in agreement.

“I don’t have a say in this, do I?” She grumbled, their previous conversation fresh in her mind. Zari knew she was lying to herself, that her growing feelings for Charlie were not even remotely platonic. There was never a right time to talk to her about it, Charlie was either too busy drinking or pissing Z off to be remotely serious for half a second. 

“Nope. She’s in her room. Ava and I can give these three a tour while we wait for the others to arrive,” Sara said, standing up from her comfortable position on the Captain’s chair,”this actually has nothing to do with what I said this morning. You are the only one she would talk to about this without setting off that temper.”

“If you say so,” Zari rolled her eyes. She begrudgingly walked out of the control room, but not without a sympathetic smile from Ava as she stormed by. Why was Sara so obsessed with her and Charlie’s relationship? Zari was skeptical of the amount of faith Captain Lance had in her ability to have a calm discussion with the highly reactive shapeshifter. The very fugitive that had proved since day one to be extremely voilite and always on the verge of losing her temper.

“This ship is fascinating…” Lena Luthor exclaim as Zari veered out of earshot. She was disappointed that she would not be the one showing the Earth 38 women around the Waverider, especially since Lena maybe the only woman she had ever met that was remotely interested in the timeship’s mechanics. Zari told herself there would be time to talk with Kara and her interesting friends as she rapped her knuckles on the door to Charlie’s room.

“Oi, not now,” the grading voice that she ‘fondly’ associated with Charlie was muffled through the door.

“Ouch, I guess I’ll leave than,” Zari shrugged, preparing to go back to Sara with the excuse that she at least tried. If Charlie didn’t want to talk than who was she to force her past her comfort zone? 

Just when she was about to leave, the door abruptly opened. The sheer dread and worry on Charlie’s face stabbed a knife of pure anxiety in her chest as Zari’s stomach dropped. She had never seen the fugitive look so disturbed, haunted even. Zari was telling herself over and over again in the back of her mind that this concern was steamed by the fact that their timeline was in danger once more, not only out of genuine concern for Charlie. 

“Go away,” Charlie huffed. Her shallow voice only increased Zari’s desire to stay and to reassure her that everything was okay. 

“You opened the door dumbass,” she shrugged, raising a thick black eyebrow. “But if you insist,” Zari turned to leave, expecting for Charlie to make an effort to stop her.

She did. The millisecond her body started to turn, a surprisingly soft hand grabbed her wrist,”Wait. I mean, ugh.” Her gaze fell to the floor, unable to meet the flicker of conflict in Zari’s caramel eyes.

“Ri? Are you okay?” She blinked in shock as Charlie suddenly pulled her into her room, slamming the door behind them. 

“What the fuck?” Z gasped, having been taken by complete surprise. And than, the sound of people walking and voices were loud from the hallway. What was going on with Charlie? She had never seen her act like this, so paranoid.

“Sorry,” Charlie immediately let go of Zari’s wrist. She sat down on the bed, a heavy sigh was accompanied by,”I don’t really feel like talking to them right now.”

As she examined the small room, Zari found herself lost in memory of consoling a heartbroken Amaya as she was considering leaving the Legends and Nate. Granted the room was fairly plain now, replacing historical artifacts with speakers and rock posters. Shaking her head to clear her nostalgic thoughts, Z hesitantly sat next to Charlie; careful to leave several inches of space between them.

“What’s going on with you? You’ve never had this extreme of a reaction with any other magical fugitive,” Z pointed out gently, paying keen attention to her tone so that she wouldn’t use her signature sarcasm. 

“Because I didn’t know any of them like I know her,” Charlie rested her head between her hands. Her voice actually cracked at that last word, suggesting some form of emotional attachment.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you aren’t comfortable sharing,” Zari said softly. Charlie was oddly disturbed by this particular fugitive to such an extent and Z, for one, was very concerned. Not curiosity, just concerned for her friend.

“I just never thought I would see her again,” she groaned, leaning her head against the wall,”Or at least hoped I wouldn’t.”

“Is she a powerful magical creature? Like Mallus level?” she asked, risking a glance at Charlie. Her eyes were shut but the tense on her face was unmistakable. This was about far more than fear, hinting at a more complicated history. 

“Don’t remind be of that bastard,” Charlie groaned,”But no. Her power itself is almost nothing compared to that beast, she’s just a witch with a god complex,” there was most definitely more to this situation than she was letting on. “Sociopathic bitch with a tad bit of magic that lives for the thrill.”

“Oh?” Somehow Charlie’s words were not very reassuring. Her past experience with witches included Nora Darhk who was actually trying to redeem herself and that fairy godmother bitch that almost led to her being burned at the stake,”So she’s crazy and a killer. Fantastic.”

“This fugitive… She’s kind of personal,” she mumbled. Zari nodded worriedy, turning so that she faced Charlie. Her heart leaped into her throat as the shapeshifter scooted closer, for once appearing vulnerable by her reluctance to open up.

“She called herself the Evil Queen,” Charlie’s voice was now a whisper,”But her real name is Narissa. She has a weird obsession with the disfigure pure and innocent, the best of humans. When she talked about the things she wanted to do those women…” the normally fearless shapeshifter shuttered,”And the things she did? Just as horrible. Poisoned them, sometimes mutilated their features to make them less attractive for fun.”

“Oh. How reassuring…” Zari did not like the sickening feeling of nausea that was slowly rising in her gut. Sure, murderous puppets were no fun but a murderous witch? A whole new world of terrifying. She opened her mouth to say more but the anguished gleam in Charlie’s eyes stole her voice.  
Charlie was hesitant in her next choice of words as if she feared judgement,“Z, if I tell you something, can I trust you not to say anything to the others?” She said hesitantly out of nowhere. Her eyes flashed open, shadowed with hidden meaning that Zari felt a strange desire to unravel. 

“Of course, you can trust me with anything,” she replied earnestly. 

“I may have had a friends with benefits relationship with this particular fugitive,” Charlie went incredibly quiet, as if anxiously waiting for Zari’s reaction. It was if she expected for her to be surprised, maybe even disgusted,”Before I knew about any of the cruel shit she did.”

“Cool,” She was kicking herself mentally about her stupid ass response. What kind of answer was that? “Not uh, the psychotic aspect? I-uh… Neat?” That was certainly not any better. 

Z tried to play it cool despite the fact that a dam broke within her mind, flooding her with questions. So, so many questions. The fact that Charlie was not straight was not a surprise in anyway and brought a wave of relief over her. Maybe Sara was on to something, not that she would ever tell the prideful captain that she may have been right. Zari tried not to be too hopeful now that she knew she had a chance. 

But everything was not okay, not even remotely. On the inside, Zari was slowly losing grip of her forced calm demeanor to not freak Charlie out. Is this what a gay attack was? Her heart was screaming for her to tell her that she was gay too, but her mind was ordering her to wait until the shapeshifter explained herself further before Z’s hopes rose too high. 

“Cool? That’s what your go to response to the shocking news that I’m not straight. It doesn’t bother you that I slept with a psychotic witch repeatedly?” Charlie was simply flabbergasted as if she was expecting an entirely different reaction. 

“We’ve all made our mistakes,” Zari shrugged as she tried to replicate an impartial tone,”But as for the gay thing, I’m used to it since the majority of the Legends are queer. Not just Sara and John. I’m pretty sure Nate had a thing for Elvis. Ray is, well, Ray,” Zari explained casually, realizing in hindsight that this made it seem like it was just her and Mick as the resident straights. The thought tainted her mouth with the taste of bile. 

“Blimey, not the reaction I was expecting but I’ll take it,” she replied rather plainly but Z caught the slight fluctuation that she perceived as disappointment. Charlie’s eyes wandered around the room as if trying to distract herself from looking at the totem bearer.   
What could she lose if she came out to Charlie right now? It’s not like Zari was going to confess her feelings for the cheeky shifter. The desire to tell anyone of her teammates had become significantly more potent each passing day. She was certain Sara’s gaydar had given her away but she had yet to come straight out and ask her. Their conversation yesterday where the captain because told her to ask Charlie out was Sara’s way of telling her she knew. 

“Ri?” Zari took a deep breath as a feeling of intense abhorrence swamped her system when Charlie’s attention snapped to her. She had to take a second to collect her thoughts before continuing. 

“Z?” It was her turn to be worried now, there was no mistaking the heavy apprehension in Charlie’s voice. 

“I’ve only ever told my brother this,” Zari flinched as she mentioned her deceased kin,”And Sara just has a way of knowing these sort of things, but this would be my first time saying this to a Legend-”

“Yeah, I get it. You’re straight,” she shrugged carelessly, but the infuriating grin assured Zari that she was teasing. 

“Yup, obviously. Men are so attractive, with their superiority complexes, narcissism, selfishness. There aren't too many good ones out there like Ray. Why would I have any interest in women when they are so much softer, adorable and all around generally better,” Zari’s tone had softened as she continued to describe why she liked girls,”Smarter, open minded. They aren’t afraid to be themselves, even if that self is a pain in the ass.” That last addition may or may not have been directed to Charlie.

“Zari Tomaz, are you coming out to me?” The mortal shapeshifter gasped dramatically, resting her hand on Zari’s. Her eyes were wide as part of the act, as if she too was trying to feign surprise. Did everyone suspect that she was attracted to women?

“Don’t make a deal of it, Ri. I already regret telling you,” Z huffed. Her brain was scolding her for coming out like this, especially to Charlie of all people. She was planning on talking to Sara about her sexuality, but than the abrasive shapeshifter joined the team and it was game over; there was no way she was going to be able to surprise her gayness to where it was unnoticeable. 

“Aw, I appreciate it Z. Makes me feel like one of the team,” a genuine smile spread across Charlie’s face. She seemed a little too pleased by the news of Zari’s queerness,”Thank you though, for listening to me.” Despite that she seemed somewhat more relieved, the dark haunted look told Z that this was not over; something still bothered Charlie. 

“There’s more, isn’t there?” Z asked quietly, her gaze focused intently on the former fugitive. “You don’t have to tell me, but I can tell there’s more.”  
The silence was deafening, even if it was for three excruciatingly long minutes as Charlie struggled to decide whether or not confide in Zari. And than, a feeble sigh followed by a pained whisper,”We were much more than friends. She was so interesting and skilled, it was all fun and games at first. But than she got controlling, freaking out on me whenever I left. She started threatening me, telling me to ‘not force her hand’. I only knew about her horrific crimes that got her stuck in that hellhole because I overheard her talking to her enchanted mirror.” 

Zari was speechless, utterly surprised by the sudden and albeit shocking honesty she had never expected from Charlie of all people. The only ever time that she had seen the shapeshifter like this was when she revealed that she was mortal. 

“Oh my god, Charlie… I’m so sorry,” she pulled in the shapeshifter into a hug; ignoring the weak groans of protest. It took only a couple of seconds for Charlie to relax into the embrace, her arms resting just below Zari’s shoulder blades.

“After you lot opened the gateway, I ran. And I ran fast, getting as far as possible away from her. I never thought I would see her again,” she rested her head on Zari’s shoulder. She could feel Charlie shuddering, her heart pumping heartache throughout her body. “If you dare tell any of the others…” she attempt to threaten but her strained voice did not exactly strike fear. 

“I would never break your trust,” Zari could not help admit that it was reassuring to see Charlie be open for once. It showed progress, that she was starting to trust the Legends; or at least her. “It makes sense, why you stayed with us. You could have slipped off away during any of the missions in pursuit of a cure but you stayed. What’s safer than a team of badass time travelers that would do everything possible to protect you?”

“Yeah, that’s why I stayed,” Charlie mumbled as if she was trying to reassure herself. She pushed away Zari but not before she caught something stir in those shadowed coal eyes that suggested more.

“You don’t sound very sure. I know we’re not much, but we’re a dysfunctional family that would kill for each other. We’ll protect you,” still, Charlie did not look very reassured by her words. Zari didn’t know why, but she was compelled to add,”I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“After all I did… why? Why bother? I’ve only caused trouble since I got here,” she sounded frustrated, not at Zari but at herself. 

“Yeah, I’ll say, you’ve been an aggravating pain since Ray stumbled upon you in London,” Charlie looked disheartened by Zari confirming her previous statement,”But, before you get so offended, you’ve been so much help. Even John’s knowledge of magical creatures pales to your personal experience. I’d be lying if I said that you weren’t occasionally fun to be around.”

“Let’s face it, I’m better off here than in some cage. Why risk some adventure and some decent company in favor of gathering dust in the basement of a secret government agency so I might as well play nice,” Charlie mumbled, resuming her usual standoffish self.

“Aw, we think you’re decent company too,” Zari said with a weak grin. She couldn’t speak for the others, although she knew that Mick was secretly fond of the fiery shapeshifter. Charlie wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for Ray, and Sara just hadn’t had time to get to know her yet because she was too busy forcing Zari to watch her every move.”I for one think you are fun to be around.”

“Mhhmm, yeah. Thanks, means so much,” Charlie fell silent. It was as if they came to an understanding, even if this truce was temporary. It would only be a matter of time before she would be on Zari’s nerves again.

“Hey, I mean it. The others just have to get to know you better, and you don’t exactly make it easy now do you?” She sighed, shaking her head. Charlie was difficult, as per usual. 

“It’s not like this a permanent thing. I never stay in one place too long, eventually I’ll move along from here. It’s best not to make friendships I can’t maintain,” Charlie tried to sound disingenuous, but she could tell that this was a charade. 

“Why? Why don’t you take a risk for once in your immortal life and maybe let people in? I’m grateful for what you’ve told me, I really am. You don’t know what you’re missing,” Zari replied, fiddling with her necklace,”Why is it so hard for you just admit you like us?”

“Missing out on what? People will ultimately fail you in the end, you mortals turn on each other for your own gain,” she pointed out.

“You aren’t wrong. But there is something different about these people, you just have to trust us. Except for Mick, and John. But the rest of us are alright. I would like to consider you a friend,” Zari may have wanted to add a couple more words to that sentence.

“I hardly know most of you. Sure, you, John and I’ve gone through some crazy shit together but that’s hardly enough to be considered friends,” she was now looking at Zari with wide coal eyes. ”You are definitely the most tolerable out of the Legends,” Charlie added with an adorably soft smile.   
Zari was at a loss for words, she really was not sure how to respond at such a casual compliment that meant so much. At least she knew that Charlie considered them friends, now she just had to see if there was potential for more. 

“You’re one of the few reasons I’m still here,” Charlie said as Zari tried to muster up an appropriate response. Z was touched that she was the shapeshifter’s favorite Legend, but it wasn’t like she had too much contest. “Z?”

“Sorry, I usually don’t hear that someone prefers me over Ray or Sara. This has to be the first,” Zari admitted. That was partially true, she was just so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn’t sure how to answer Charlie,”But it means a lot.”

“I am sorry to interrupt, but Captain Lance as requested your presence,” Gideon spoke suddenly, startled Zari which effectively snapping Z back into her logical self. No more daydreaming about Charlie, it was time to resume their mission. 

“I can do the talking,” she offered when fear flashed through Charlie’s eyes,”They don’t have to know your personal connection with her. I know it wasn't easy to talk about what you went through, the others don't have to know any of the personal shit.”

“You don't have too,” Charlie mumbled under her breath. She didn't seem too willing to divulge into her past further with the witch, at least not with the others. 

“I don't want you to do something you’re not comfortable with. This is clearly a sensitive issue and that's perfectly fine. Let me do this little thing for you,” Zari insisted. Charlie agreed reluctantly with a nod, leading the way out of her room. 

“Thank you. I mean it, Z. This felt nice, talking to someone about that Evil Queen bitch,” the shapeshifter said earnestly, flashing a grateful smile at Zari,”Maybe there is something to that whole friends thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for a little while so I can focus on writing some stuff for femslash feb.
> 
> Don't worry though, unlike the several others I've partially abandoned this one will be finished! Whether or not its quality writing is debatable.


	3. legends & superfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends and heroes of Earth 32 talk about the threat of this 'Evil Queen'. 
> 
> And a little bit of Avalance at the end ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just getting sloppier and sloppier, jesus christ.  
> well I'm going to florida next week, and I have 2 papers to do so this may be it for a couple weeks.

This was her first time meeting any of Kara’s superhero friends and it was certainly going to be a day to remember. Since she first laid eyes on the intriguing group of women, Lena was growing increasingly fascinated about how these eccentric personalities knew Kara. The Kryptonian’s rushed explanation left a lot to be desired. She was constantly telling herself that the worm wiggling in her stomach was not jealousy but rather some bad kale. After all, how could a Luthor compete with four attractive and interesting women? Let alone superpowered women that literally saved time as a job. 

Why did she feel like she needed to compete with them? The one consistent in Lena’s life was that she knows who she is and is proud of the woman she has become. These people didn’t know or care about her Luthor name, a refreshing change to the constant judgement she faced on a daily basis. What was so wrong about wanting to stand apart from Kara’s superhero friends as a strong woman of her own volition?

Her ‘competition’ dwindled within seconds, being quickly reassured that the short blond woman, whom in Lena’s opinion was a little too confident in herself, was already in a relationship. Sara’s girlfriend, Ava Sharpe was hard to read with her business like demeanor. Ava’s plain and emotionless face masterfully withheld whatever she was thinking. Her affection for Ms. Lance was apparent though, as she watched them interact more as they gave her a tour of their magnificent timeship. They were quite sweet, adorable even.

Lena had a sneaking suspicion that none of these women were even available, especially seeing the way Charlie and Zari were around each other. Arguing was just a way of showing affection, no matter how much neither of them wanted to see it. The longing looks exchanged when the other wasn’t looking was also a major clue. 

After five minutes of Sara telling the lavish tales of how her team saved all of time multiple times (although saved may not be the word she would have used), Lena zoned out. Besides, Nia and Kara were asking more than enough questions about time travel so she was left to ponder about the group of people that were so self-assured that they called themselves ‘Legends’.  
Lena was far more interested in the mechanics of the ship, something that neither Sara or Ava appeared to know much about. She would just have to wait until Zari returned before she could learn how such an impossible engineering feat functioned. Sure, time traveling is cool and all but she was far more interested in seeing how it works rather than seeing the sad excuse of a laboratory.

By the time they had made a full circle of the ship, only skipping over the private quarters of the Waverider’s tenants; two familiar faces climbed aboard the ship. If she thought things were interesting before, the look of sheer terror on Alex’s face was something she had never seen from the usually apathetic DEO director.

It took all of her strength to not laugh at seeing Alex so frustrated, she was already tripping over her words as she tried to greet an old friend (and lover, judging by her reaction). 

“It’s-so good to, uh, see you again!” Alex said with a forced grin,”How are you?” Her gaze shifted between Sara and Ava as if immediately picking up on their relationship; running her hand through her short auburn hair. 

“Good to see you haven’t changed, Alex. I could be worse,” Sara shrugged, amusement sparkling in her piercing blue eyes,”And you? You’re looking good.”

“I’m okay, I guess. Stretched a little thin but what can you do?” she tried to play it cool, but was clearly struggling. ”I haven’t met this Legend yet,” Alex tilted her head in the direction of Sara’s girlfriend. 

“Ava Sharpe, Director of the Time Bureau,” she introduced herself, offering an outstretched hand. The overtly politeness was neat and orderly, a little too political for Lena’s liking. At the mention of Ava’s job, Lena perked up at the mention of a government agency that dealt with possible issues in time. Interesting, to say the least. Someday she would have to join Kara on one of her excursions to Earth 32.

“Alex Danvers, Director of the DEO,” she shook Ava’s hand, their eyes connecting for a split second. From what Lena could tell, a silent word was exchanged between the two women. She glanced at Kara, who was extremely entertained by the tension between the three. 

“Brainiac 5, or Brainy if you prefer,” the man that arrived with Alex introduced himself,”And, I myself am a traveler from another time like you.”

“Pleasure to meet you all,” Sara shook hands with Brainy.

The room grew silent, air crackling with awkward tension between the three women, primarily stemming from Ava and Alex. Lena exchanged a glance with Kara who just rolled her eyes at her bumbling sister.

Luckily the awkwardness did not last long as Charlie and Zari appeared from the hallway. They were in a deep conversation about a topic that was stressing out Charlie by the look of worry on her face. Their heads were hanging low as they talked in hushed voices, walking particularly close for two people that were supposedly just ‘friends’. 

“We’re gonna need a bigger ship,” Sara commented as the number of people in the main room jumped from seven to nine. Lena was beginning to feel claustrophobic, slightly hoping that the other teammates Sara had mentioned wouldn’t be joining them anytime soon. Lena wasn’t alone in this, it looked like Nia was starting to feel a tad overwhelmed with her arms folded across her chest and a bewildered expression plastered on her face.

“Well? What kind of fugitive are we dealing with, Charlie?” Ava said, her tone brisk and demanding. Lena was impressed how Ava didn’t try to smoothly transition into the talk about the threat,

“She goes by the name of Evil Witch. Kind of like that Fairy Godbitch we dealt with a while back. Magic with a side of psychotic tendencies,” Zari answered instead of Charlie, whispering something inaudible. They stood a lot closer now, their shoulders touching as they talked quietly between themselves for another minute before she added,”But apparently has the temperament of the murdercorn.”

“What does that even mean? Some of us have no idea who any of these people are,” Alex remarked, causing Zari to narrow her eyes,”Or what a murdercorn is.”

“Oh, right. We had to send a murderous unicorn and a fairy godmother to hell, and let me tell you that was a real pain in the ass. The fairy even turned Ray into a pig,” Sara briefly explained, turning to look at Charlie and Zari,”And how do we take her down?”

“Her magic isn’t very strong, she relies on poison to do the killing for her. That doesn’t mean she isn’t deadly, she will not hesitate to kill,” Zari replied dryly,”Alchemy, my guess.”

“Knocking her unconscious will do the trick, until John can send her to hell back on our earth,” Charlie mumbled reluctantly, averting her gaze from Ava's inquisitive stare. 

“So one woman with some magic seriously needs the whole lot of us?” Alex questioned, her right hand resting on her hip,”Let alone a big enough threat that requires the Legends to intervene?”

“She isn't one to take lightly. She has a certain persuasion over people,” Charlie replied ominously, giving no other explanation,”Can turn an entire town of people into zombies with the right mix of week old sushi, magic, and alchemy.”

“Civilians…” Kara and Nia said almost in sync. The Kryptonian was particularly worried, her eyebrows furrowed together in concern.

“Yeah. She’ll use them as fodder, to distract us while she tries to kill whomever she chooses as her victim,” the shapeshifters voice dropped an octave. Lena watched as Zari took Charlie's hand in support, murmuring what she assumed were words of encouragement.

“Victim?” Kara echoed, shifting her weight so she leaned closer to Lena.

“Whoever she deems ‘fairest of them all’,” Zari said, her dark caramel eyes scanning the group of superheroes,”Whatever the hell that means.”

“This “Evil Queen” doesn't happen to like to use apples for this poisoning, does she?” Brainy spoke in his usual intelectual tone. By the look on his face, the techno-organic alien was computing all of this information better than she was. 

“Not necessarily, she does like to use ingested poisoning,” Charlie replied hesitantly. Her eyes widened in fear as she glanced at Zari,”She could be prowling around right now, searching for the woman she wants to torture. Narissa loves stalking her prey, finding the perfect opportunity to strike.” 

“Stalking… Torture…” Nia gasped, disturbed by what she was hearing. Her face was pale and she seemed almost faint. Lena wondered if she had a dream relating to the Legends and the witch judging by her distraught appearance. 

“The mirror, white complexion, obsession with attractive women… It's almost like it's a fairy tale,” Kara gasped, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

“It would make sense,” Charlie muttered, her eyes wide with horror. Zari draped her arm around her shoulder, pulling the startled woman close. Lena felt an all too familiar feeling spike in her gut as her eyes switched from one pair to another. Sara stood with her head held high despite her dark and troubled gaze, her confident smile only broadening when Ava rested her hand on her shoulder,”A lot of fairy tales are written based off of magical creatures. Dragons, pixies, leprechauns, bigfoot. Even a lot of the troops are based off of how these creatures were defeated.”

“God I hope not. I doubt that the ‘true loves kiss’ trope translates well in the real world,” Lena commented, aggressively shoving those emotions deep down at the very bottom of the infinitesimal stack of boxed feelings. Alex dipped her head in agreement while Kara glanced at her with a pained expression that pricked her heart.

Was she wrong? Sure, people fell in love all the time but the scientific part of her brain refused to believe there was any such ‘magic’ fueled by love. There was no explanation by science that it was plausible form of heeling, a concept introduced to young children by Disney movies. 

“I passionately disagree with you Lena, but I can’t really blame you since you were robbed of the magic of Disney as a child,” Kara sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. “I’ll convince you somehow.”

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Lena’s heart skipped about a dozen beats when something stirred in her baby blue eyes. One thing was for certain, Lena wanted Kara to prove her wrong. 

“I don’t know… Love is unpredictable and has a strange power,” Sara spoke with a slight smile, nudging Ava affectionately. 

“After all the crazy shit we’ve been through, I wouldn’t be surprised if love has some magic capabilities.”

“So let me get this straight, you are a team of people with some sort of skill I assume that travels through time. You somehow ended up here, in pursuit of some witch that is looking to kill the best this Earth has to offer? And you for some reason think that love will be what will save the day?” Lena summarized, finding this all very hard to believe. Aliens made sense, their bodies were not equipped for Earth’s gravity and sun or they had certain adaptations for their homeworlds which led to powers and different physical appearances. But an emotion having magical properties was unlikely, almost impossible. 

“We don’t know that love will be what defeats the witch, it’s just something to keep in mind,” Sara sighed, her voice strained with frustration,”We all just need to be on guard.”

“Sometimes there isn’t an explanation for everything,” Nia pointed out, her voice hardly loud enough for the entire room to hear. “All I’m saying is that there doesn’t need to be a scientific explanation on why something happens. My dream powers predict the future, you’ve seen it first hand,” she added when Lena glanced at her doubtfully. 

“I am sure you guys are used to doing things your own way, but Narissa does something here so that Kara is unable to aid Earth 1 in the near future,” Zari said, looking over the people from Earth-32 with skepticism in her eyes.

“This is just insane,” Alex sighed heavily, looking rather distraught,”This wouldn’t be so bad if we had the DEO to back us rather than against us. Any allies of Supergirl are enemies to Hailey. She’s going to fight us at every step.”

“Who is this Hailey?” Ava asked, taking interest at the sound of an agency,”And what is this DEO?”

“A government agency dedicated to extraterrestrial threats,” Brainy responded automatically,”And is currently under the command of someone that has a vendetta against Supergirl.”

“She hasn’t made protecting National City an easier,” Kara huffed. She was rather cute when frustrated, not that she wasn’t always adorable. Lena didn’t have the heart to tell her that a mysterious government agency she wasn’t supposed to know about requested her aid to find out Supergirl’s identity (which she declined adamantly).

“We can’t let the DEO get this fugitive, they aren’t equipped to handle a magical creature,” Ava replied, closing her eyes for a moment in thought.

“So we give them a distraction,” Charlie suggested, drawing the attention to herself. She stiffened now that the eyes were on her but she continued to speak,”We still have the boys, yeah? Let’em do what they do best, cause some havoc.” 

How many of these people were there? Seven people were a lot to crowd on this ship, with the interesting personalities she already observed with the women in front of her, Lena was sure that this place was a living hell.

“That’s… not a bad idea,” Sara said thoughtfully,”But what if they get caught?”

Alex replied almost instantly,“We let them. They will distract Hailey hopefully long enough for you guys to deal with the fugitive.”

“And how do we even get them out of your custody?” Zari questioned,”Not that I would mind leaving John here.”

“I could play lawyer, since I don’t know if there is a Time Bureau on this earth. It can’t be that different than being director of a secret government agency,” Ava hesitantly suggested. She looked doubtful despite the unwavering confidence in her voice.

“And if it that doesn’t work, we’ll just break’em out,” Sara shrugged as if this was not the time she had to break her crew out of prison. This should surprise Lena, but even with her limited interaction with the Legends she really wasn’t. 

“If it comes down to it, all I ask is that you guys don’t destroy my agency please,” Alex groaned. ”Land a couple hits on Colonel Hailey for me,” she added with an annoyed sharpness.

“We’ll be careful,” Sara reassured her. Her tone wasn’t exactly reassuring, she sounded rather impartial as if she didn’t really mean it. “As long as none of your agents try to stop us, we’ll have no issue.

Alex shot Captain Lane a daggered glance, flaring her nostrils in anger but said no more. Lena would have to ask Kara what exactly happened between the two because damn their interactions were amusing. 

“We need a plan,” Lena spoke up, slowly losing patience. All this talking back and forth was getting them nowhere. This ‘Evil Queen’ could strike at any moment and she seriously didn’t want to be caught off guard. 

“We?” Kara echoed tentatively, only to take Lena by the arm and lead her a couple feet away from the group,”I don’t think it’s the best idea for you to get involved with this…”

“If you haven’t noticed, most of people in this room don’t have any superpowers. I appreciate the concern, but I’m going to help how I can,” she said quietly, meeting Kara’s troubled blue eyes with determination. Lena wasn’t going to let anyone push her around, she was going to be here to help Kara even if she was surrounded by people better suited for the position. 

“I can't be distracted with you on the field, let alone trying to make sure we don't seriously hurt the civilians…” Kara murmured. Lurking somewhere in her tone was a sort of begging,”This isn't about if you are strong enough or not. These Legends are fighters, they know what they are doing.”

“And Nia? She's inexperienced,” Lena pointed out, realizing now that she was being rather expressive with her hands. It wasn’t fair, she didn’t understand why Kara was fine with Nia, who was hardly an adult, to be fighting alongside her but not Lena?

“Yes, but I’ve been training her. I would love for you to help, this isn’t about your lack of superhuman abilities. It’s gonna be chaotic and I won’t be able to focus with you out there too,” Kara mumbled, glancing over Lena’s shoulder as Alex continued their conversation. From the sound of it, they were trying to concoct a plan. 

“Maybe once all of this is over, we can train together. I’m sure you’re working on something that would help even the field. Please?” Her sparkling sapphire gaze flickered to Lena, pulling out those adorable puppy dog eyes she hated to love. The very ones from those heartbreaking commercials showed where the dogs looked like they were going to cry in the cages.

Kara knew damn well that Lena had a very hard time saying no to her. Now was no difference,”Damn it Kar. You know I can’t say no when you pull that face.” 

If Lex saw her now, he would laugh at how soft she was becoming. Kara had some sort of power over her that Lena still couldn’t figure out. Whatever it was, it caused her heart to skip beats and she would often find herself frustrated by the beautiful blond. 

“Thank you,” Kara impulsively hugged her, even if it was for a quick second. 

“Before you get too excited, I am going to run backup here.” Lena said as they stepped away from each other,”And if things turn sour, I will be interfering within seconds.”

“Okay, fine. Fair enough,” she reluctantly agreed. 

Lena and Kara returned to the group, who had seemed to collectively agree on a plan without input from either her or the Kryptonian. “Did you two figure everything out?” Alex asked. She wasn’t particularly fond of the sly smile from Kara’s sister, it didn’t sit well in her gut. 

“When we engage Narissa, Lena will be backup from here,” Kara replied. 

Sara nodded in agreement,”Perfect. Lena and Charlie can stay here and man the ship in case we need the Waverider’s weaponry.”  
Charlie was already looking a bit more confident instead of a terrified Chihuahua. She was no longer leaning on Zari, but standing on her own with better sense of coolheadedness. Lena still had her doubts about this team, but there wasn’t much she could do but wait it out.

“We don’t want to draw too much attention to ourselves, so the Legends are going to lay low. The boys are on their way home now before they cause any preemptive havoc. The second the fugitive makes a move, we’ll make a ours,” Sara summarized the plan effortlessly,”Charlie will remain here. Ray, John and Mick will create a distraction while the rest of us will get a handle on this ‘Evil Queen’.”

“Great, okay,” Kara agreed with a nod,”Good. Please let me know if you guys need anything?” 

“Of course. Thank you, Kara,” Sara said. 

She didn’t know quite why, but there was a horrible feeling trickling down her spine. Lena had this overwhelming sense of dread hanging over her, a foreshadowing storm cloud that could unleash a tornado at any second. Something was going to go horribly wrong, she just knew it. 

 

****** ***** ***** ****** ***** ***** ****** ***** ***** ****** ***** ***** ****** ***** *****

 

Resting on the top of gigantic timeship was a single woman, her strawberry blond hair sprawled wildly against the steel roof. Her chin was titled up, eyes focused on the darkening sky. The sun was setting on the horizon, outlining a city off in the distance; marking the end of their third night on Earth 32. 

Her thoughts were jam packed with ‘what ifs’, a common theme that crowded her brain since their arrival on this alternate timeline. She had never been one to dwell on the past (of course there was an exception when it came to Laurel) but Sara kept finding herself being distracted with thoughts about if she never joined Oliver on that damn yacht. 

After hours of begging, she finally caved and allowed for the Legends to explore National City. Of course she forced Zari to chaperone, although she didn't pitch as big of a fit like usual. Now it was just her and Ava on the Waverider, alone for the first time in weeks. Her girlfriend was taking a long shower and Sara’s anxiety got the best of her. She climbed onto the roof without much hardship, those ninja skills of hers still came in handy. 

She let her eyelids fall shut as she was unable to fight back the swell of longing and sorrow for her family. Her father, who she didn’t even get to say goodbye too. Laurel, who she would never be able to save. Her mother, while still alive, never really understood her choices to be a vigilante. Sara didn’t exactly tell her that she was going to be traipsing through time with a handful of criminals.

“I figured I’d find you here,” the roof creaked as someone sat down next to her. 

She sighed heavily, blinking her eyes open to a darkened sky that only had a slight hint of orange on the horizon. Sara knew she had to cherish this rare quiet moment with Ava since they hardly ever had time alone. 

“Anything yet?” Sara asked, leaning against Ava’s shoulder. Calmness washed over her as Ava rested her head against Sara’s.

“Not yet, Gideon’s tracking her movement. Your crew has yet to cause any trouble, so far so good?” Ava tried to sound cheerful, but her tone dictated she suspected that something was bothering Sara. 

“Ray and Zari will keep them out of trouble,” Sara shrugged, hoping with all her heart that it was true. “Or at least Ray will, I think I got to Zari. This just maybe me hoping, but I feel like something has changed in her perspective with Charlie.”

“Okay, I’ll admit. There’s definitely something going on between them, I’ll give you that,” Ava reluctantly confessed. 

“Did you just admit that I was right? Wow,” Sara allowed a smile slip past her defenses. “What do you think of these Earth 32 people?”

“Is this your way of asking how I liked Alex? Because I haven’t really talked to her enough to develop an opinion of her. She seems nice, I guess?” She said carefully, obviously unsure of where Sara was going with this. Kara frequently popped in to see how they were doing and to see if she could help, usually accompanied by at least one of her friends.

“I just meant in general,” she said, leaning against Ava’s shoulder.

“I mean, they seem okay? Nice. A lot more put together than your band of misfits, I’d say,” Ava said with a mischievous grin,”No offense.” 

“No, you’re definitely right. But Kara reminds me a little of Zari,” Sara remarked simply. Ava glanced at her with an expression that said she was slightly worried with were she was going with this sentence.

“They both like food, a lot,” Sara continued slowly as she prepared for the scolding that would follow from Ava on what she was about to say,”And head over heels for their obvious friend.”

“There it is,” Ava shook her head in dismay but she didn’t seem too surprised,”Just because you got it right once doesn’t mean you are a queer Cupid. Let Zari figure out Charlie, because let’s face it; that shapeshifter’s a wild one and you’re meddling is only going to spook her. Now, Kara and Lena on the other hand, that’s none of your business.”

“Hey! I wasn’t going to mess with Kara, just making an observation,” Sara threw up her hands defensively. “Is it so bad I want my friends to find some happiness? Ray’s trying his best, but his girlfriend is kind of in prison.”

“I know your intentions are pure, sweetheart. Let all of them figure it out themselves,” Ava requested, placing a quick peck on her cheek. “After all, if former League of Assassin and vigilante Sara Lance can find love, I’m sure that our stubborn friends can too.”

“Yeah yeah…” Sara sighed, having no choice but to drop the conversation. When everyone was together in one room, the sexual tension was off the charts and couldn’t even be cut with a knife. All she wanted was for her friends to get a taste of happiness, even if they were all idiots blinded by love.

“So what are you doing up here? Brooding isn’t your thing,” Ava remarked, running her fingers lightly across Sara’s arm. A classic change of topic by Ava Sharpe.

“Just thinking,” she replied simply. That’s all there was to it, talking about her feelings was something Sara still struggled to do. But when Ava didn’t press her to express her troubles, it only made her want to share even more. 

“I’m thinking about my family,” Sara reluctantly confessed, her eyes locked onto the rising moon. Neither her or Ava had much of a family, what with Ava’s fake ‘family’ and Sara only having one living parent that she didn’t have the best relationship with.

“Oh…” It didn’t sound like Ava really know how to approach the sensitive subject. Family was a sore spot for both of them, what with Ava’s family being a set of actors and Sara’s biological family was either dead or didn’t know where (or when) she was. 

“This isn’t where I thought I would be when I ‘grew up’,” she admitted, realizing now that she wouldn’t have wanted her life to turn out any different. There were obviously some major aspects she would change, but every day in hell on that island, every night she risked her life on the streets of Star City led to her meeting the most important woman. “Let alone that I’m sort of okay with how I got here. More or less. I wouldn’t have you, or this abnormal family.”

“That’s not how I was expecting this to go, but, okay. I’m glad?” Ava wiggled her fingers into Sara’s fist,”After meeting Kara, one thing is for certain. I want to to meet your other vigilante friends.”

Sara greatly appreciated Ava’s efforts to be more invested in her life outside of the Legends, not that she really had one,”Are you sure? If you think these guys are a handful, you’ve never met Barry Allen or Oliver Queen.”

“I’ve heard enough about Mr. Queen, and my knowledge of Barry Allen is based off of three binders worth of information. He is on the watch list for illegal time traveling,” Ava explained, reminding Sara once more that she had read up on the White Canary prior to their involvement. The only person that she could talk about her time on earthly hell was Ava. She always admired how easily Ava blended in with the Legends and how she handled this new, crazy adventure on Earth 32 with ease.

“Your friends are definitely interesting,” she added to fill the stale air as Sara got so distracted by her thoughts. 

“Yeah, that’s what happens when you spend your adult life as a vigilante. At least they are friends for life,” Sara murmured, resting her head against Ava’s shoulder as she looked into her starry blue eyes. “And lovers for life”

“Sara Lance, you are one special woman,” Ava pulled Sara in for a hug. She felt the rush of relief wash over her body as they sat in silence for what felt like the rest of time. 

“Ava Sharpe, you are one astonishing woman, and I love you more than Beebo,” Sara couldn’t resist that last bit, just to see the brief shock of horror on Ava’s face.


	4. darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a teaser? i guess?

I can feel them, all around me. A familiar hand is intertwined with mine, I think they are crying. I can feel the presence of others, they are shuffling around in silence, unsure of how to comfort her. How can I tell her that I am okay?   
How do I tell her that I’m sorry? That she was right? She shouldn’t blame herself, this wasn’t her fault.  
Am I going to be trapped forever? Unable to free myself of my consciousness? Maybe if she listened to me… than maybe I’ll be free. 

 

I don’t want to be here, this isn’t metaphorical, I am imprisoned. Ironic, perhaps. Did I cause this by my arrogance?   
Does she know how much i care? I couldnt do any of this without her

The weight shifts slightly, I can feel her moving closer. Her breath tickles my ear as she leans in closer.  
She says something that would have caused a smile, if I could move.  
“Please come back to me, okay? I can’t do this without you…”


	5. there was nothing to fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Evil Queen strikes, just when Kara just so happens to have fallen ill from some poorly made pot stickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit this is sloppy and makes no sense  
> THIS IS WHY I NEED TO PLAN THINGS 
> 
>  
> 
> but I wont cuz i dont have time as it is

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Alex cast a worried glance at Kara who was leaning against a large truck, her eyelids partially closed. 

Both women were dressed in their usual combative garb, with Alex in her sleek black stealth suit and Kara in her typical Supergirl outfit. Just a few yards away were the rest of the Legends, Brainy, Dreamer, with the exception of Charlie and Lena. 

Kara was not feeling too well, wobbly and unsteady on her feet. She had never experienced what Alex described as ‘a bad case of food poisoning’ before, having thrown up twice in the past hour. All because of some potstickers she ordered late last night as she worked on an article for Catco. She did find it strange that she, an almost invincible Kryptonian, was poisoned by the food she loved so much. She had the sinking suspicion that it was intentional...

Her attention was split between the the weird ‘fight’ she and Lena had last night and this nausea. It had something to do with Supergirl and risking her life, her dangerous friends, she couldn’t seem to find a legitimate reason for the argument.  
Regardless of how sick she felt, she had to protect her city. The Evil Queen decided that now she was ready to attack with a small army of mind controlled minions that were now gathered in the National City park. Kind of convenient, wasn’t it? The timing was impeccable- just when Kara was hardly able to stand, Narissa would launch an attack now after weeks of waiting and watching. 

“Kara, are you sure you don’t want to sit this out? I think we can handle it,” Sara had broken away from her team and joined Kara and Alex with a tense expression on her face. 

“No. I can’t be weak now, the city is growing more and more resentful towards aliens. I can’t risk letting them down, not just the people but the aliens that look up to me,” Kara gasped as another wave of chills crashed her body. It took what little strength she had to hold down the bile that rose in her throat. She could push past the fighting to focus, but trying to fight both food poisoning and a sociopath at once? 

“Kara… I just don’t think that’s a good idea,” Sara shook her head and Alex nodded eagerly in agreement,”Just stay on the sidelines. Help civilians.”

“No, I’m going to fight. I can handle her,” Kara declared, managing to stand on her own without help from anyone. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. 

“When she gets like this, it’s best to let her be,” Alex sighed, clearly full of annoyance. “Because you really can’t force a Super to not do what they want to do.”

“That’s right!” She huffed, putting both hands on her hips as she beamed at her success in her stubbornness. “Now are we going to chat all day or fight?” And then it came again, the overwhelming sense of dread as she swallowed the small bit of throw up that rose.

“If Lena knew how you sick you felt, she’d be able to stop you,” Alex commented, averting her eyes from Kara’s glare as she fiddled with her holster. The mention of her friend (or whatever they were, because honestly at this rate Kara had no idea), she flinched, her eyes falling to the trampled grass beneath her feet.

“But she doesn’t. She is safe at the Waverider with Charlie, unknowing and best of all, safe. The way it should be,” Kara grumbled, doing her best to ignore the heat that flared to her cheeks. She knew the blush was not a symptom her illness, as did Alex and probably Sara too.

A crowd had begun to gather, despite Zari, Nia, and Ava attempting their best to keep people away. But no one listened, and civilians were very interested in this crazy woman in an elegant black dress spewing insane nonsense and fairytales and princesses. 

“Let’s get this over with before Kara faints,” Sara said over her shoulder, heading over to her teammates. 

Alex glanced at her phone, shaking her head in surprise,”I can’t believe it worked. Hailey just left a message telling me to handle this situation, she has to deal with a crazy guy with a fire gun, an insane Brit, and a nice man in a robot suit.”

“Great,” Kara lifted a couple feet off the ground, ready to get this over with. “One issue solved.”

“And another issue to deal with,” Alex muttered, following Supergirl and the White Canary to battle.

“My team can be suitable distraction for as long as we need here. We really don’t need some government agency getting in the way,” Sara said with reassuring confidence. 

All Kara wanted to was curl up in bed and pass out. Maybe throw up a few times, take a nice cold shower… But she shoved the idea into the back of her mind and set it as a goal. She just had to get this over with and she could go home and pass out until the food poisoning passed.

Without giving it another thought, she launched into action. Kara increased her speed, intent on knocking Narissa off the park bench where she stood as her superhero friends started to engage in the mind controlled mob. With her reflexes sluggish, she didn’t even have a chance to dodge out of the way of a blast of green light. It hit her directly, sending Kara tumbling across the park; leaving a path of destroyed grass in her path. Although hazy, she could see the witch rushing after her; surrounded by a vivid green smoke. 

It certainly not feel great, magic had an unusual impact on Kryptonians. It sucked the breath out from her entire body, leaving her immobilized and completely unable to move. Pressing the edge of her consciousness was the temptation to give in to the sickness, especially when paired with the searing pain from the blast. 

Above her, she could hear the boisterous snicker of the woman, her laugh sending chills running down her spine. Clichè to the core, the laugh had faint reminiscence of movie villains. It was louder this time, as if she was somehow projecting her voice to the entire world.

“This is why you don’t put your faith in these heroes, they’ll always fail you in the end. You get attached to their pretty faces, their ‘selfless’ heroics. They aren’t invincible, look at your pretty little Princess of Steel?” Kara could make out the fuzzy outline of the witch standing above her, the swirls of green smoke around the Evil Queen. 

“Look at this little, pathetic thing. Pretty, blond, blue eyes and attractive. She crumbled at the hands of someone as humble as myself, just with a touch of special magic,” she glared down at Kara with a terrifying gleam in her eye. 

Kara managed to stabilize herself, focusing on the rage and disgust building up at her core and forced herself to rise in the air. The world around her may be hazy and unfocused, but Narissa was clear as day. She tackled straight into the side of the witch, and judging by the grunt of pain; Kara had caught her by surprise.

The darkness on the edge of her vision continued to grow as she tussled with Narissa. She wasn’t used to feeling this weak, helpless as she threw wild punches. Kara struggled to breath as it was and didn’t want to risk winding herself even more by using her freeze breath; she was far too unstable to even dare use her laser vision with all the civilians around. 

Kara managed to dodge a fist aimed at her face but failed to move out of the way quick enough as Narissa managed to clip the side of her jaw. It didn’t really hurt, but the sudden movement forced her to take a step back and throw up (not that there was much left in her stomach at this rate). 

Suddenly, the only thing she could hear was the loud whirring of an aircraft above. Kind of like a helicopter, but by the sheer force of wind by the engines of the ship would suggest otherwise. The feeling of annoyance and fear far outweighed the otherwise feeling of misery and nausea as she came to the realization that the Waverider had made its premature appearance.

And that meant Lena could be in danger. But there was nothing more Kara could do, her grip slipped and Narissa was able to conjure up a magical blast that hit her right in the chest. 

And then she collapsed, sinking to her knees and then to the ground. Everything went dark, Kara did not have anymore strength left to fight the Evil Queen or this sickness. She could see the faint outline of two people running towards her; Kara tried to yell and tell them to turn around. But nothing escaped her lips, she hardly had enough strength left to breath. 

“Kara!” Someone was at her side now, delicately pulling her head into their lap. She immediately recognized the lush, sweet scent of jasmine and roses as Lena’s ridiculously expensive perfume. She managed to open her eyes just enough to see the paled, terrified face of Lena Luthor who just stared down at her; looking completely helpless. It hurt even more at the thought of their last conversation ended in slamming doors and painful words.

Her heart shattered in a million pieces, this was the last thing she wanted to put Lena through. Lena didn’t deserve this, she deserved proper friends that didn’t risk their lives constantly. She didn’t deserve the stress that came with her close association with a hero.

Lena deserved to be happy, not the trouble and turmoil that came from their friendship, let alone what Kara really wanted. 

“Sorry,” Kara whimpered as she found her voice. Tears started to stream down Lena’s face. She had only seen Lena like this once before, when she was drunk after news was spread that L-Corp was supposedly responsible for poisoning children. She wasn’t one to show weakness or vulnerability, which is why it hurt all the more that her injured state caused such distress.

“You’re going to be okay…” She whispered sharply, telling herself more so than Kara. Lena touched her forehead to Kara’s, her skin surprisingly cool against her boiling body. “Okay? Yeah. You will be fine, Kryptonians are supposed to be invincible.”

“Yeah,” a weak cough took over as her eyelids fell shut. The darkness around her was terrifying, she didn’t want to give in, but really, what choice did she have? In the arms of Lena, she felt safe. She caved in to the suffocating pressure and to the realization that this pain would go away if she let the fever win.

“Stay with me, oh, god, no... Stay with me…”

 

** *** * ** ** * * * ** * *** * *** *** ** ** *** * ** ** * * * ** * *** * *** *** **

“Charlie! Lena! Get back on the ship!” A desperate voice yelled in the midst of chaos. The police had already arrived and were setting up a perimeter around the battle, failing to turn curious onlookers away. Massive filming cameras were positioned to capture the fight, likely linked to news studios.

She ignored Zari, too fueled by rage and hatred to think rationally. From the edge of her vision, she could see Zari running towards them, leaving a trial of soldiers in her wake. 

Lena collapsed to the ground, holding Kara’s body close to her, tears streaming down onto the vulnerable alien. Charlie wanted to fix this, but she also wanted revenge more than anything. No, not wanted, but needed to get revenge. Not just for Kara, but for all of Narissa’s victims, and for herself.

The Evil Queen glanced down at Lena, a hand rose to strike down, her face completely void of emotions. The face that she hated for so many years, that still haunted her nightmares, empty of emotion. Narissa couldn't care any less, the act of taking a life terrifyingly effortless. 

She didn’t know what she was doing, her body seemed to have a mind of its’ own as she stepped directly in between Lena and Narissa. Surprise flashed in the depths of her coal brown eyes, her hand falling to her side. 

“Stop,” Charlie said, shocked to find that there was confidence in her voice instead of fear. “Leave them alone.”

“Who are you to stand in my way?” She actually chuckled, a small smile creeping across her lips as she examined Charlie. 

“I-uh- I am nobody,” Charlie mumbled, her chest constricting as Narissa narrowed her eyes and took a step forward. From behind the cruel witch, she could see Zari trying her hardest to reach them. The battle had started to settle, more or less, as her friends managed to knock out a little over half of the Queen’s ‘army’. Z was carelessly using her totem, knocking aside any minion that stood in her warpath. 

“Well, Miss Nobody, you have just given yourself a death sentence,” she sneered as her hand was engulfed in a green glow.  
Charlie lifted up her chin, aware that Narissa would kill her instantly, as well as Lena and Kara. She had to stall, which was growing increasingly harder without any sort of plan. She went with what she was good at, or at least according to Zari- pissing people off.  
“You never change, you're as wicked as ever,” she said quietly, just loud enough for Narissa to hear. “You're sick, disgusting. Vile.”

Her eyes squinted in thought and then she froze, her face contorted in confusion,”Do I know you?” 

All Charlie had to do was hold her attention for a couple minutes for Zari so she sharply sucked in air,”Oi, Nari… I had hoped freedom would have given you a new perspective, it certainly did for me.” 

“Only one person called me that. She knew better than to show her face around me again, she must have really changed if she had the balls to confront me,” the Evil Queen went silent for a moment as she reevaluated Charlie. She swallowed the lump in her throat, lifting her head to meet her inquisitive stare. 

“Charlie,” she seethed through her teeth, her eyes lighting up in pure hatred.

“Good to see you too, love,” Charlie spoke softer. Zari was just yards away, she just had to keep her distracted without further pissing Narissa off.

“Charlie, you stupid fool. I no longer care what happens to you, you are nothing to me,” the quivar in her voice said otherwise, but she kept talking,”I tried to find you but it quickly became impossible, what with your shapeshifting. I was hurt-so hurt by you leaving me…”

The hair on the back of her neck stood up as the Evil Queen spoke; Charlie’s gaze flickered for a split second to Zari who had almost approached, preparing to blast Narissa with air. She mouthed ‘move’, which Charlie obliged, but not before she saw the witch smirk as Charlie tossed herself out of the way. 

In the blink of an eye, everything happened at once. Simultaneously, a gust of focused wind knocked Narissa off her feet as she managed to land a strike on Zari. The witch was sprawled out on the grass, unconscious for the moment.

All she saw was Zari hit the ground with a cry of pain before Charlie was on her feet, clawing at the slippery grass to get to her side. “Fuck! No...no, no… Sara! Ava! Get over here!”

Tears were already forming as she saw a bloodied gash that tore straight through Zari’s suit, revealing a deep slash on her side. Blood was trickling out of her side, spilling out onto the bright grass around her. Charlie sank to her knees, propping up Zari against her, putting pressure on the wound. 

“That was stupid,” Zari hissed through her teeth, leaning back against Charlie. “You should have stayed on the ship.”

“You know me, I don’t listen,” Charlie tried to laugh, but the terror grew quickly as blood trickled through her fingers. A barrage of footsteps ran towards them, with Alex and Nia breaking off to run to Kara.

“Maybe now you will,” she teased, Zari’s body stiffened she tried to sit up.

“Doubtful,” Charlie spirit lifted a tiny but when she saw a smile develop on Zari’s strained face, even if it was hardly noticeable. 

“Are you two okay?” Sara asked, eyes widening as she saw Zari’s bloodied side.

“She needs Gideon,” she whispered, her voice sharp and hoarse. Sara nodded, offering a hand for Zari to take, which she did. 

“Hurry, Gideon should be able to fix them,” Sara said loudly, wrapping one of Zari’s arms around her shoulders as Charlie did the same. Zari grunted with pain, but did not complain. “Both of them,” she said in her typical authoritative tone. 

“I think the DEO may be Kara’s best opt-” Alex begun to say before Lena hugged Kara’s body close to her, utterly distraught and desperate as she simply whispered,”please.”

That simple ‘please’ shattered her heart, Lena looked so lost and terrified. Like a kitten trapped in a hurricane. Yes, Charlie was sick to her stomach and worried about Zari, but she had seen Gideon fix far worse of an injury. But if the Evil Queen had gotten to Kara, than she wasn’t sure how well the advanced system did with magic. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Alex demanded, helping Lena with the weight of Kara’s limp body. Her sister was stressed and just as petrified as Lena at Kara’s poor, fragile condition. 

“Nia, switch with Alex. We need to get the fugitive aboard and in the anti-magic cell before she wakes up,” Ava said, already heading over to the still body of Narissa. If she looked close enough, Charlie was disappointed to see that she was still breathing. 

“I don’t know,” Sara answered honestly, for once doubting in Gideon's capabilities to heal Kara. The downtrodden group hurried off to the Waverider, doing their best to ignore the onlookers. Ava and Alex trailed further behind, dragging the witch between them.

“Gideon, get the med bay ready. Zari has an open wound on her stomach and we don’t know what is wrong with Kara,” Charlie said the second they stepped on board. 

After hooking up a grumpy Zari and troubled Supergirl, all they could do was wait. Alex was pacing nervously as Gideon and Brainy went over as many options as their unmatched intelligence could come up with. While they agreed that this ‘coma’ was influenced by a strange disgusted poison and strain from fighting, neither Gideon or Brainy were able to agree on a possible solution. 

A phone rang loudly and Alex stepped out of the room to answer it. Lena stared into empty space, not even looking up or responding when Nia said something about a dream she had the other night. 

“Okay, Hailey just called. She’s about ready to send your boys to a secret holding facility because they’re driving her insane. Any ideas on how to get them out?” Alex reappeared seconds later, looking drastically more stressed and on the verge of losing it. 

“We try it the nice way, and than the Legends way,” Ava shrugged, almost as if she lacked faith that this ‘break out’ would go smoothly. Probably because it would go horribly, because that was really the only thing the Legends were good at. 

“I will accompany you, maybe some time away will allow my systems to reset and come up with more potential solutions. Do not worry, Lena, we will find a way to save her,” Brainy responded, resting his hands behind his back.

“Great, take the jumpship. Do what you have to to get them out, should the DEO put up a fight,” Sara said casually.  
With one last glance at her sister, Alex disappeared past the doorway followed closely by Ava and Brainy. Not before Sara and Ava exchanged a passionate kiss, prompting a groan from Zari.

“Aw, even you have to admit they’re cute,” Charlie murmured, hoping that the groan wasn’t a result of pain.

“If you say so,” Z attempted to sit up, inhaling sharply and her hand instinctively went to the bandaged around her lower torso. 

“This is all my fault…” Charlie muttered, her gaze switching from Kara’s  
pale body that was hooked up to the Waverider with a dozen cords to Zari. Her eyes were shut, jaw tight as Gideon repaired the damaged flesh. Clearly, the sedatives had not set in yet. 

“Oh shut up you,” Zari mumbled after a deep sigh of relief relaxed her body. “It’s all apart of the job. And if you didn’t step up, she would have killed Lena and probably finish off Kara.”

“Gideon, any diagnostics on our Kryptonian patient?” Sara asked for the  
ninth time, her voice heavy with worry. She was leaning on the opposing wall with a deep frown, arms crossed against her chest. Nia sat on the ground, head resting between her hands as she sat in silence, likely terrified for her mentor and friend. 

“I am running every possible scan, but I cannot see anything physically wrong with her. Her brain is active, she may be aware of this situation, but I have no current idea of how to safely pull her out of this state without risking her life.” 

“Charlie? Any suggestions?” Sara asked gently, moving so she stood in between Zari and Kara.

“I don’t know,” her voice cracked as she held back tears. Zari finally relaxed as the sedatives kicked in as Gideon finished repairing, relief washed over Charlie like a tsunami. It was unbearable, seeing Z in such pain. She didn’t even want to think about what Lena was going through, the woman she obviously cared for more than a friend was immobilized with no apparent cure.

“Snow White,” Nia commented shyly, her gaze fixated on Kara. Charlie glanced up, thinking that she missed a crucial conversation.

“What?” Sara questioned, sharing Charlie’s confusion. 

Charlie thought for a moment, thinking back all that time ago with Narissa. For some reason, she was reminded of something a beastly  
creature said to her a long time ago,”They mock us, kill us, but use us to tell stories of love and magic.” 

“That makes even less sense than what Nia said,” Sara protested, a heavy sigh escaping from her.

Lena shuffled her position slightly, signaling that she was still listening despite her focus being primarily on Kara. 

“Something a friend said about the relationship between magical creatures and humans. I think some of your fairytales are based off of real events, although to some extent exaggerated,” Charlie explained carefully. Lena stiffened, but did not say anything as she stroked Kara’s head.

“So what exactly are you saying?” Zari slurred as a symptom of the pain medicine. 

“That maybe the ‘true loves kiss’ isn’t such a stretch,” she replied, a slight smile sprouting as Zari rested her hand on top of Charlie’s. 

“A lot of stories and entertainment is derived from true interactions between magical creatures and humans. Who's to say that the power of true love was one of the few true things about these stories?”

Lena groaned in protest as Sara begun to pace in effort to drum up any more ideas,”And what are we supposed to do with that? Is she dating anyone? Does either of you know if she is even into anyone?” The way Sara looked at Lena, who quietly stared down Kara was alarmingly similar to how the Legends leader looked at Zari and Charlie recently. She had a gleam in her eye that made Charlie wonder how Sara was able to pick up so easily on chemistry so easily, although someone would have to be a complete moron to not pick up on the intimacy of Kara and Lena’s relationship. 

“Oh she definitely liked someone, it was really cute hearing her longing talk about him. However, she refused to tell me who it is,” Nia added, trying to be helpful,”Just that they were really important to her and she didn’t want to mess anything up.” She looked up abruptly, eyes wide as something apparently clicked. Nia’s eye flickered back and forth between Kara and Lena. 

“Lena?” Sara whispered, seeming to understand what Nia was hinting at. The navy blue suit was illuminated by the vibrant lights of the Waverider’s medical equipment as Gideon scanned her once more. 

“Gideon? Please, is there anything you can do?” Lena squeaked, her breathing ragged as she fought back another flood of tears. 

“I am sorry Miss Luthor, but my abilities are limited. I can only keep her comfortable in stasis, but if I try and force her out of this slumber, it could kill her or cause irreparable damage,” she explained, sounding strangely mournful for an A.I. system. “And no, I am unsure if this ‘true loves kiss’ will work. But as far as I am concerned, it would do no harm.”

“Lena, we’ll find another way. Don’t worry-” Sara started to say, until Lena quieted her with a simple raise of her hand. 

“I just need to be alone with her, for just a minute,” she said under her breath, so softly that Charlie had to lean a little closer just to catch what was said. 

“Okay, we can do that. We’ll be right outside if anything happens,” Sara said, beckoning Charlie and Nia to follow. The young alien followed without complaint, whereas she was hesitant to move from Zari’s side. 

“I’lbe finee,” Zari babbled, almost like an incoherent baby that was learning to speak. “B out like a light ny sec.”  
“Fine,” Charlie sighed heavily, taking heavy and reluctant steps out of the med bay. She glanced back before the door shut, seeing a half asleep Zari grinning sloppily after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW okay I still haven't started my papers... Oops
> 
> I got a 2nd job at a movie theater, and let me tell you minimum wage is NOT worth that abuse.  
> But writing doesn't pay bills (or the $100 How To Train Your Dragon bus shelter banner I just bought) or for the three pet rats I acquired in the past month.


	6. impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena decides to test the theory of a true loves kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im definitely doing a DEO chapter, because Ik y'all want some Ava/Alex interactions and Mick/Constantine shenanigans

Lena sat in silence, her logical brain refusing to compute the science of a simple kiss even having remote possibility of curing Kara. Or at least that’s what she kept telling herself to force aside any temptations to actually try it. The only noises were the occasional beeps of the heart rate monitors strapped to Kara and Zari, the room quickly growing cold without the other three crowding around.

She waited until the quiet snoring that could only come from Zari before she made any sort of movement or sound. Lena was amazed at how peaceful Kara looked, an appearance she had long missed since she revealed herself as Supergirl. Peaceful, unbothered, and she would even say beautiful but it would not sound all too well considering the situation they were in.

“Why can’t I be like any normal, rational person? Why did I not get mad at you after you kept such a big secret from me?” Lena said aloud to herself, unsure if Kara could hear her in this catatonic state. “Luthor’s and their aliens, I guess. This was never the plan, I just moved here for a fresh start.”

She found herself mesmerized by Kara’s soft features once more, and probably not for the last time, as she trailed a finger along her jawline,”You’re the best person that I know. You keep me good.” 

That was all too true, or at least it was to Lena. Kara was the one person that unconditionally trusted her, regardless of the situation. Maybe that was why she didn’t want to tempt fate by kissing Kara? “I’m sorry about that stupid fight, it was so stupid. I was just scared because of how I feel about you.” 

No, she knew damn well why she had so much resentment for even the idea of a true love. “What if I do kiss you, and nothing happens? Am I not your true love, or is it just a bunch of bullshit? I don’t want this false hope, it’s unbearable.”

Lena was always a ‘glass is half empty’ kind of woman. Hope led to pain and disappointment, and she really didn’t want to risk ruining the most important friendship all because of some silly fairytale for children. “God damn it Kara, why did I let you do this? I knew these Legends were trouble, and look where it got you. Where it got us, I suppose.”

It took Lena far to long to realize she was staring at Kara’s lips. And damn did she want to kiss her, so fucking badly. What if she did, and Kara actually woke up? What would that mean for their future?

“This isn’t how I wanted to do this, you know?” Lena smiled softly, intertwining her fingers with Kara’s limp hand. “Even when I dared to think that you may feel the same way, I wanted to do something real special. I don’t know, maybe take you on a trip to London, somewhere we could be ourselves without the pressures of a CEO and super hero.”

It could have been a trick of the light, but she could have sworn that Kara stirred ever so slightly. Maybe her hand twitched a little, hinting that she could hear her. Lena knew that it was possible for people in comas to hear but unable to communicate, so just maybe Kara could hear her,”“Please come back to me, okay? I can’t do this without you…”

If she could understand, that meant that Lena confessed her turmoil to what she assumed as an unconscious Kara. Her gaze skimmed over Kara, this was her first time really getting a close look at the Supergirl costume. And the first time that she allowed herself to admit that she looked really good in the form fitting suit. What could she lose by giving her a single, little kiss other than the crushing realization that when it didn’t work, nothing would?

‘What am I doing?’ Lena thought to herself as she begun to cave in to the tension. Lena leaned in, closing her eyes as Kara’s face grew closer until it was only inches away. 

Lena had complete intention to just place a quick kiss on her lips and back away where it would expectedly do nothing. Because it was impossible for ‘true loves kiss’ to work, but she was proven wrong the second their lips touched. An indescribable spark ignited as the desperate pressure against her mouth told Lena that Kara was awake. 

Her eyes flashed open, connecting with two bright blue eyes that were wide in surprise. Lena jerked away but Kara tightened her grip where their hands were linked so she couldn’t flee. 

“Holy fuck,” Lena gasped, dropping her gaze to the floor. She didn’t even know what to say as Kara bolted upright.

Kara’s head whirled around, confused with where she was and what had happened. Her breathing was heavy and irregular as medical machines beeped wildly.

Lena got over the immobilizing fear pretty quickly as she stepped forwards, her arm instinctively wrapping around Kara’s waist to support her. “You’re okay, breath. I’m here.”

The only words she could muster up to describe how she felt was pure and uncontrollable bliss. Lena, unable to compose herself, buried her head into Kara’s shoulder and hugged her. 

“Did you just- what? Where I am? What happened to Narissa?” Kara leaned back against Lena as doors behind her opened.

“Lena? Is everything okay? We heard the beeping and-” Sara said, stopping in her tracks with her mouth gaping open. “Oh my god.”

She jerked away, standing straight up as heat flushed her entire body so much that it felt like her body was on fire. Kara blinked rapidly, exhausted and slowly processing what was happening.

“Kara!” Nia stepped around an equally shocked Charlie to embrace Kara in a hug. “It worked!”

“Yeah, it did,” Lena said under her breath as she struggled to come to terms with what happened. There was no fesible way that this worked… Magic was just science she hadn’t figured out yet. 

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” Kara inquired, her voice shallow and flawed. 

“Ol’ Lena here used the fairytale cliche of a true love kiss to awaken you from the Evil Queen’s spell,” Charlie explained, sitting down at Zari’s side. 

“Subtle,” Sara commented dryly, rolling her eyes at the crass woman. 

“That can’t be right, Gideon? Is there any explanation?” Lena asked, ignoring the high browed glance and smirk Kara shot her. 

“Your… intimate interaction with Miss Danvers jump started her dormant brain cells. I am afraid that is as much of an explanation I can see,” Gideon responded immediately as if anticipating the question. 

“I thought you didn't believe in the magic of love?” Kara asked with a teasing grin. 

Lena was utterly speechless, Kara was so unbothered by what just happened. It was astonishing, how she bounced back from near death and was apparently brought back by their ‘true love’. Kara was truly something special.

What did that mean for them now? She was dying to discuss this with her, but now was probably not the best time. Lena started to panic as her mind flashed to possible futures where whatever they were didn't work out and she was alone once more.

“Oh stop it Lena. I know where that mind of yours is going. I’m not going anywhere,” Kara said confidently. Those words meant so much because she knew that she was being sincere. Maybe instead of panicking about the future, she should embrace today and just be happy. “We have all the time in the world to figure out what this is.”

“I know… this is not how I expected today to go,” Lena breathed a sigh of relief, overjoyed that Kara felt the same way. She didn't have to say it, the way she trailed her fingers down her arm was enough. She didn't need to the supposed power of a kiss to tell her that her and Kara were meant for each other. “Secrets out, I guess,” she added with a feeble smile.

“Gideon? How does our future look now?” Sara asked.

“I am pleased to report that our future looks intact as of now,” she replied, her thrilled voice echoing throughout the crowded med room. 

Sara let out a heavy sigh of relief,”Oh thank god. I’m really sorry for everything we’ve put you through, both of you.”

“I’m so happy for both of you! Two of the most important women in my life, together! Just wait until Alex hears about this!” Nia squealed, trapping both Lena and Kara into another quick hug.

The dread returned, hitting her hard like a steel bat right against her skull at the realization that she’d have to deal with Alex. Not that she had a poor relationship with her, but if she was honest, Kara’s badass sister was threatening. 

Kara seemed to sense her concern, placing a hand on top of hers,”Just think of the look on your mothers face when she learns you saved Supergirl with a kiss.”

Just imaging Lillian’s horrified look when she learned of her relationship with Kara would be more than satisfying, bringing out a smile out from underneath a hardened frown. 

For once in her life, Lena was looking forwards to the future. She was elated that she was actually taking a step in the right direction, one where she was happy with the ever so perfect Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so freaking excited for captain marvel  
> even if its bad, im too gay to be bothered
> 
> kind of like how straight middle aged woman think Fifty Shades and Magic Mike are good movies, but with mother fucking brie larson as a powerful superhero


	7. prison break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legends break out of the DEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have kind of have lost inspiration for this. Like, I just don't know what else to take it.   
> It's not finished, but maybe on a little hiatus until I can figure out how to tie this together.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, catching Ava wince as they departed the jumpship. She could hardly make it through the couple of minutes of awkward silence as Ava maneuvered the ship through the city with the guidance of Brainy. It was unmistakable, Ava was clearly in pain from an invisible wound but tried to mask it with slight movements. 

“Yeah,” Ava replied shortly, ending any conversation that might of sprung from Alex’s concern. 

She was conflicted, unsure of what Sara had told her girlfriend about their one night stand, not that it mattered considering it was over a year ago. Alex just couldn’t help feeling guilty because she distinctly recalled Sara mentioning someone she wanted to try to build a relationship with. Now, she was certain that this person was Ava. 

“Did I do something?” Alex blurted out. Ava glanced at her, surprised at the question.

“What? No, I’m just anxious. I don’t like being gone this long from my job, I have this overwhelming feeling Gary has fucked something up,” she said after a heavy sigh.

“Oh, good. I thought there was an issue because of what happened with Sara and me,” Alex trailed off, knowing that she was probably worrying about nothing.

“You have nothing to worry about, it was in the past. I know Sara is committed,” she replied, resting her hand on Alex’s shoulder with a kind smile. 

“Good,” she breathed a sigh of relief. 

“So, Sara, huh? It’s been awhile since I’ve seen her, but I’m glad to see that she’s doing okay. I know she was struggling with her place on the team, but I’m really glad that she found someone to lean on,” Alex added, her voice faltering just enough for Ava to glance at her with a worried expression. She had to keep talking before she broke down in fear of losing Kara. 

“Yeah,” Ava said with the softest smile, seeming to catch on,”She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Did you know that we met when she tried to kill me? Or, I guess, I tried too. Her rag tag team kept getting in the way, screwing up history.” She said the last sentence with a quiet laugh. 

“So you thought killing her would be the solution?” Alex inquired as they turned a corner. Brainy was no longer in sight, which in hindsight was a good idea. It would look incredibly suspicious if all three returned to the DEO together. 

“It wasn’t like that, it was just part of the job. I had fixed countless time aberrations, but never saw anyone handle them as, well, poorly as the Legends. But they somehow worked, you know? Disorganized disasters, but I think that’s why I fell for her. She is so… different. Unlike anyone or anything I had ever encountered,” she had gentlest look about her, truly someone lucky enough to be hopelessly in love. Echoing of the cutest laughter rung in her ears, a longing pang following closely.   
Alex focused on the path ahead, shoving aside her longing feelings to reply to Ava,”That’s really great. The Legends really are something something else. What’s the deal with Zari and Charlie? They have an interesting dynamic.” She could feel the conversation running short at a time where she really needed it to keep going. She could feel the tug of overwhelming worry coming back again as her throat tightened. 

“Z came from the future where any sort of metahumans, probably any aliens, vigilantes, were illegal. She and Sara did not get along very well, but now I think Sara couldn’t do it without her. Everyone has an important role in the team, but Zari really connected the dots. Charlie was more of an accident, she was a shapeshifting fugitive that they captured, it was Z that was the one who was unable to send her to back. Ever since they’ve had a weird vibe between them,” Ava explained casually. 

“Sort of like what I’ve seen between Kara and Lena, except that your girls actually get along.”

Alex visibly flinched, her eyes drifted away from Ava to the shop windows. She wasn’t used to discussing Kara and Lena’s complicated relationship, especially not with someone that had an eye for chemistry that was not necessarily platonic,”I thought it was just me, Kara’s been denying it for long I’ve just given up. So I’m not just imagining it?”

“No,” she laughed,”There is something definitely going on between them. Trust me, the way Lena looked at your sister as Gideon treated her is something so pure and heartbreaking. Gideon will fix her, I’m sure of it.” 

“Yeah,” she mumbled under her breath as they stepped into the DEO building. “Let’s get this over with, as smoothly and quickly as possible. I need to get back to Kara.”

“I understand,” Ava nodded, following Alex through the doorway.

“Let me speak first, let her take her anger on me first and then we’ll see about freeing your boys,” Alex whispered as they stepped into the main DEO hub. Agents were bustling about, hardly even batting an eye at her arrival. Brainy was sitting at his usual desk, fingers tapping wildly on the screen in front of him. 

“Director Danvers,” Hailey came out nowhere, her hands resting behind her back. Her face was tight, she appeared more annoyed than usual. Her gaze skipped right past Alex and landed on Ava. “I don’t know you, what are you doing here? In this private government building?” She glared at Alex, her eyes narrowed with fury.   
Hailey wasn't even going to give her a chance to defend herself before jumping to conclusions. 

“My name is Ava Sharpe, I am the lawyer for the three men you arrested earlier,” Ava said calmly, firmly shaking Hailey’s hand. Alex was taken by surprise at how professional she was, and at how she effortlessly lied.

“How did those three dimwits get a lawyer I’ll never know…” Hailey shook her head,”Regardless, maybe you’ll be able to tell me why I can’t find two of your boys in our system? The only one I did find was one Ray Palmer, but he died when Star City fell into ruins. And I assume if I run your name through our system, we will find nothing?”

“Maybe you didn’t look hard enough,” Ava shrugged, the slightest smirk poking at the edge of her mouth. 

Hailey really did not like her response,”The DEO has some of the best technology in the world, Mick Rory and John Constantine does not exist on this earth.”

“Maybe not right this very moment,” Ava said after a second of thought. She could see that Ava was struggling with creating a story just believable enough for her to free the rest of the Legends. 

“Excuse me?” Alex could see the little vein that revealed itself whenever someone was pushing Hailey’s buttons. Ava better recover, and fast. 

“They are agents of a government agency dedicated to protecting time, so of course Mr. Rory and Constantine do not exist because they have not been born yet,” Ava replied dryly. 

“I’m going to need proof of this,” Hailey demanded, sounding extremely doubtful. “Brainy, a word?”

Ava handed Hailey her official documentation for the Time Bureau, which she looked over very carefully. She then showed it to Brainy,”You’re my resident time traveler, have you ever heard of a ‘time bureau’? Is this even possible?”

He hesitated for a moment, as if actually thinking about it,”Yes, of course. It could have formed with the Legion when Mon-El and Irma returned perhaps but I can not say for sure. Considering that time traveling does exist.”

“Can you just release my men on bail? This will make it so much easier on the both of us,” Ava had pushed just once too much. Alex was convinced that another couple of minutes and Hailey would have likely released them into Ava’s custody, but probably not now with Ava’s forcefulness. 

“They’ll be released when I say so, not when you say so. This is my department, Ms. Sharpe, and you will do things my way. Even if your Time agency is real, you will have to abide by my rules in the present. I will let you meet with one of them and then we will discuss citations, punishments,” Hailey snapped.

“It’s not like they killed anyone, correct? Just damaged some property, which the Time Bureau is prepared to -” Ava tried to recover, but it was too late. 

“They endangered lives and took time away from where the DEO was actually needed. I wasted three task forces to capture them, especially that alien of yours. And because of that, Director Danvers failed to capture the target because she didn’t have the backup she needed,” her burning gaze was now fixated on Alex. Her skin pricked and she clenched her jaw so she would not accidentally slip up.

“And they will be punished properly, I can assure you that. I do understand where you are coming from, I really do. Instead of standing here arguing all day, let me meet with Raymond so I can hear their side of things,” Ava’s tone wasn’t exactly asking,”He is the most rational of the three.”   
“Fine, but you’ll have to be searched to ensure you aren’t hiding weapons,” Hailey commanded, beckoning Ava to follow her down a hallway. “We’re not finished yet, Danvers. 

“Well that went just about how I expected,” Alex muttered to Brainy,”Now what?”

“I believe Ava has a few tricks up her sleeves, do not worry about it,” he responded calmly, handing her a gun. She examined it closely, confused to find empty shells in the cartridge. “Just be prepared.”

“Are you going to clarify or…” Alex put the harmless gun in the holster around her waist.

“There is an 91% chance that this will end in chaos,” Brainy replied simply,”That way you can shoot at them without actually harming them. We can’t have Hailey being even more angry at you, now can we?”

“You aren’t wrong,” she sighed, anxiously glancing around the DEO. Alex got increasingly nervous each time she disobeyed Hailey, knowing that she had the power to demote her from her position as Director. Hailey really would not like that she didn’t even make an effort to capture any of the vigilantes, let alone Narissa. 

“I just kind of hoped this would go smoothly so I can get back to Kara,” Alex knew her voice broke as she mentioned her sister. Ava and Hailey’s arguing distracted her for a couple minutes, but now that it was just the quiet shuffling of the DEO to serve as a distraction. Was she okay? What even had happened? She had never heard of a Kryptonian getting food poisoning, so it had to be poison specifically designed to weaken Kara. She knew that the Waverider had the best possible technology, but worry stabbed her chest each passing moment. 

Where was Ava? Time crawled by slowly, 10 minutes felt like 4 hours. 10 turned to 20 minutes as Alex fidgeted anxiously. She tried to busy herself with reading over Lena's most recent research, but her mind was entirely focused on Kara.

The entire room froze as a booming sound went off somewhere in the building. If Alex had to guess, it was Ava and her friends. That was quickly confirmed when the DEO agents jumped into action, their weapons aimed at the hallway to interrogation. 

“These suits seem a little dull, time to give’em a little kick!” A man wielding an unusual gun howled. He raised it to the air, letting loose a stream of red hot fire. Within seconds, the sprinklers went off, as well as a screeching fire alarm. 

Water rained down on the surprised DEO agents, distracting them as three more people burst in. Ava somehow got a hold of two steel rods, ready and waiting to strike. Ray was dressed head to toe in his Atom suit, his blasters aiming out in case he needed to fire warning blasts. And then there was Constantine, completely unbothered by the entire situation. There was a lit cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth, although it quickly got soggy. His hands were shoved in his jacket pockets as he stayed behind the Legends as if unwilling to fight. 

“Engage you morons! Do not kill them, just capture them!” Hailey shouted, prompting the shocked agents to action. 

“Legends, do your thing,” Ava said with a mischievous smirk. They didn’t need to be told what to do.

Mick was surprisingly quick as he slammed the butt of the gun square on someone’s head, knocking them out cold. Ray went for a more passive approach by throwing anything and everything in his way at the agents, enlarging random objects to disarm them. 

Alex made a half-assed effort to fire at Constantine, who flashed an obnoxious smile as he disappeared into the chaotic pack of agents. 

“I’m sorry! If you’d just let us slip on by we wouldn’t have to hurt you,” Ray apologized as he misaimed one of his blasts that carried across the room and straight through the window. Shards of glass rained down as people yelped out in pain. “Oops, my bad!”

“Let’s get some fire in here,” Rory exclaimed gleefully the second the sprinklers shut off. He held down the trigger of the gun and fire spat out, forcing back any agent within five feet of Mick to back off. 

“Careful guys, can you not destroy things for once?” Ava groaned as she whacked someone quite hard with the steel rod. Agents scattered to safety, hiding in the labyrinth of hallways to stay away from Mick’s unpredictable torch. Even with entire floor drenched in water, there was still a risk of an electrical fire. 

Alex ducked into the science lab, hanging low to avoid Hailey seeing her. She really did not want to be scolded for her lack of attempt at apprehending the Legends.   
From what she could see from her hiding spot, the Legends were making a break for the exit. She could see the fiery orange reflection of Mick’s fire gun keeping the few agents that dared to chase after them at bay. 

Silence filled the entire DEO, signaling that the Legends had made their escape. It didn’t last long as Hailey angrily yelled out,”Well? Someone go after them. If they are time travelers, we don’t have time to sit here. If you aren’t bleeding, go find them! Now!” 

Alex flinched, slipping back into the far corners of the lab. She had to find a way to slip out without being seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Kind of anti-climate and falls flat but I'm just gonna dump it here.   
> I've a lot of Supercorp/Valcarol ideas but I may just type up a quick Zarlie one since the Legends fandom has lost their shit over some mysterious picture I refuse to see.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an interesting experience to write, but honestly, I can't wait to keep going. These chapters will be longer and take much more time especially since there are a LOT of characters to work with and I plan to do a lot of interactions. So much shipping stuff going on. 
> 
> Comment if there is any characters you want to interact.


End file.
